The last Three weeks of Isaac Lahey
by Cecilia21
Summary: Alternative universe. Set during season 5. Isaac has returned to Beacon Hills for his final year of High School. He is living with his new guardian Chris Argent, when he is taken by a group of hunters who give Argent three weeks to kill him, else they both die. I have rated it T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chris Argent removed the safety from his gun and crept through the long dark corridors. He could still hear the heartfelt screams of the young teen in his care. He compartmentalised his feelings, as he remembered the many nights over the past two months in which he had been woken by the same cries of fear and guilt.

Chris was now outside the room. Inside he could see Isaac Lahey chained up and wired to electrical pulses. Seeing the gauge, it was clear that they had the young bête on the setting which prevented him from healing. Mercilessly his torturer stabbed and slashed at him with his own ring daggers. The same ring daggers which had belonged to Allison.

"Un lobo, pensando queues un cazador." Said a voice in the darkness. A voice whom Chris recognised.

Blood dripped from Isaac's month, as his head hung. His torturer, a well-built man grabbed the teen's thick curly hair and pulled it back so that he was looking directly into his eyes.

"Aun despierto!" The man stated to the figure lurking in the shadows.

 _"Thank God."_ Thought Chris.

"Wh-y h-haven't y-you asked me any-thing?" Isaac voice was little more than a whisper.

"You think we are torturing you for information?" The voice sent chills down Chris's spine. "We are sending a message to Chris Argent."

"Ever-heard- of - a- letter, box?" Isaac said between pain filled breaths. Seeing his smirk, brought a small smile to Chris's face.

"Acabar con el" Said the woman.

"If you want to send me a message, here I am." Said Chris stepping into the light. It was then that he recognised the voice's owner; Araya Calivera.

"We are supposed to protect our kind from monsters, and you take one into your home." Said Araya.

"There are monsters here, but neither of them are tied up. Now let him go." He raised his gun arm, pointing his weapon at the woman's head.

"You call me monster?"

"He is still a minor, and he does not kill innocents. To kill him would be against our rules."

"You talk to me of rules? You who keeps the company of werewolves, and bring, one into your home. Into your family? You betray your father."

"He betrayed me."

"I should kill you, but as I am in a merciful mood: Theo, desencadena el lobo!"

Isaac hands were unchained and the electricity was turned off. He fell to the ground, landing heavily on his right shoulder. He let out a gasp of pain.

"He is your mistake. You kill him." Said the huntress.

"I will not."

"Three weeks. If he is not dead by then, we will be in touch." She said with a crooked smile.

"Vamos!" With that the Caliveras left.

Once he was sure they were gone, Chris knelt down beside Isaac. The teen was on all fours, taking in slow agonising breaths. Chris put a hand on his shoulder.

"Isaac?" He said in a worried voice.

"I'm sorry. I..." Began Isaac

"This wasn't your fault." Chris didn't mean to sound harsh, especially since he was not angry with his young friend. He was worried. "Can you stand."

The young werewolf nodded before trying to push himself up onto his feet. His knees caved in beneath him sending him back onto the ground. Chris grabbed him under his shoulder, before gently pulling him to his feet.

"It's ok. I've got you." Said the guardian.

Chris supported Isaac whilst they made their way out of the abandoned warehouse. Most of the wounds appeared to be healing, but the youth kept his hand to his side as if he was applying pressure, which worried the older man.

Once they reached the pickup truck, Argent got his young charge to lie down in the boot whilst he had a closer look at his wounds. Carefully he cut open Isaac's blood stained shirt. The young man continued to apply pressure to his side. Fortunately, most of the wounds were completely healed.

"Isaac, I need you to move your hand son."

Isaac did not move.

"I am not going to hurt you. Come on."

Isaac sheepishly moved his hand to reveal, a deep gash. What worried his guardian more was its colour. It had turned black. When Chris looked up from the wound he could see that Isaac face was pale.

"I am sorry."

"It is not your fault."

Chris went to the back seats of his truck to fetch an army dressing out of his first aid kit. Once he had patched the teen up he helped him take off his now ruined t-shirt before handing him a fresh shirt. He gave Isaac his shoulder to lean on as he climbed out of the boot.

Once Isaac was safely strapped into the front seat of the truck, they drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"Look at you. Why would Chris Argent want to adopt you? You are weak. You let his daughter die, like to let your mother die, like you let me die."_

 _"I am sorry I didn't mean too."_

 _"You disgust me."_

 _"I-I'm sorry."_

 _"Shut up. Your pathetic. Call yourself a werewolf? You allowed yourself to get captured."_

 _"I tried to fight them off. There were just too many of them."_

 _"Don't make excuses. Could you see Scott getting caught like that?"_

 _"No."_

 _"It should have been you."_

 _"I know, I.."_

 _"Stop apologising! It won't fix anything. Nothing can fix it, nothing. Why do you have to break everything? Answer me!"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"You don't know. You don't know anything, do you, son?"_

 _"I am trying dad. I am just..."_

 _"Useless that is what you are. What are you?"_

 _"Useless."_

 _"And you know what we do with useless things don't you?"_

 _"No dad. Please no."_

 _"You brought this on yourself son."_

 _"Dad please. No. I can be better."_

 _"Get in the freezer!"_

 _"Please I.."_

 _"GET IN."_

"No!"

"Isaac?"

"Sorry I... I must have been dreaming." Said a tired Isaac leaning his head back against the window.

"You hungry? There is a diner up ahead."

"I'm ok." In truth the wolf hadn't eaten since breakfast, but he did not want to be any more trouble than he had already.

"Well I am starving." With that Chris drove up to the dinner and parked the car. "Coming?"

Isaac nodded before half climbing, half stumbling out the car. He instinctively put his hand on his side. The pain was agonising but he made sure to put his hand down before his guardian noticed.

Once inside they took a table by the window.

"Sure I can't get you anything?" Asked Chris from behind his menu. "It will be at least another two hours of driving before we are back in Beacon Hills."

"Ok. I will have a steak." Said his charge.

"Now you are talking." Chris smiled.

When their food arrived, they sat in silence. Isaac was desperately trying to keep his eyes open and not succumb to the pain he was in. Chris gazed out the window, making sure they were not being followed.

Soon they were back on the road again. Lahey turned to look out the window, so that his guardian wouldn't see how pale he had become. His hand rested on his side, giving little relief. Soon he was asleep again.

For a second Chris passed his worried eyes over the teen. His worry turned to concern as he saw the colour was almost completely drained from Isaac's face. Once he realised that his companion was sleeping his concern grew to fear.

"Isaac. Isaac! Wake up!"

But Isaac remained unresponsive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deaton was working late at the clinic, when he heard the bell for the front door ring. _"Customers at this hour?"_ He thought to himself. _"Must be one of the werewolves."_

Before he had taken the five steps from his operating table to the reception area, he found himself face to face with Chris Argent, and a very pale Isaac.

"He is not healing." Said the hunter. Anyone could tell that he sounded worried, but Deaton detected a deeper feeling which seemed like fear.

"Help me get him on the table."

Once they had the young wolf on the table, Deaton unbuttoned his shirt and removed the dressing. "Let's see what we are dealing with."

The problem seemed to have been caused by a stab wound, which was showing no signs of healing. "Was it like this before?"

"No, it wasn't as bad as this"

"Do you know what was used?"

"This." The hunter palled out a dagger from under his jacket and handed it to the vet.

Deaton looked at it under a microscope. "This dagger has been dipped in wolfs bane."

The hunter clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. _"How could I have been so stupid?"_

Deaton started riffling through his collection of herbs before he found what he was looking for. Without a moment to lose he grounded the herbs into a past which he then applied to the wound. "This should cause the effects of the poison to ware off soon." He said whilst stitching up the wound.

"Should we wake him?"

"No. Let him rest, he will come around when he is ready. It will give you time to tell me how our young friend came to be stabbed with your daughter's dagger."

Chris told the veterinarian how he had come home to find his home trashed and his daughter's boyfriend gone. He explained how during the fight one of Isaac's captives had lost his chain, with the symbol for the most infamous group of Mexican hunters known.

He then called Derek who met him just outside of Beacon Hills. Once he had picked up the bête's scent he led him to an abandoned warehouse. The former alpha took out the six hunters standing outside before receiving a text from Braeden, saying that she was in trouble. Derek then left, leaving Chris to find Isaac alone.

"It must have been important. Derek would not have gone unless he felt there was no other choice."

"She had better be dying, for Derek's sake." The hunter still couldn't believe how Derek took off, without even a glimpse of remorse.

"If I was a minute later she would have been." Came the stern voice of Derek. "How is he?"

"He will live." Said Deten.

"Good."

"Braeden?" Asked Chris.

"She is fine. No thanks to your sister."

"Kate?" It was hard to know whether Chris was asking out of concern for his sister or fear of what she might do.

"She got away. Braeden went after her. I am heading off to join her. Now I know Isaac is safe." For his last comments he looked directly at Argent, challenging him to design the former alpha's concern for the bête.

Argent simply gave a nod to show he understood Derek's meaning. With everything straightened out Derek left the clinic, confident in the knowledge that his friend was in safe hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isaac opened his eyes to find himself back in his room. Light was begging to shine through the gap in the curtains.

"What are doing here?"

Isaac turned his gaze towards the door where he saw Alison's dad looking down on him. The look of hatred in his eyes.

"Because of you my one and only child is dead! It's your fault."

"I am sorry I... I didn't mean..."

"Get out!"

"Isaac?"

"Dad?" Isaac was no longer in the Argent's house he was in the basement at his old house.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I..."

"Don't lie to me."

"I am sorry it was an accident."

"You know I going to have to punish you."

"Dad please!"

"You brought this on yourself. You caused their deaths. Now get in the freezer."

The sound of his father's voice sent shivers down his spine. And for the first time, Isaac realised he was lying on a flat cold surface. Around him he could see the walls of the freezer.

"No, no. Let me out! Please!" He screamed.

A strong pair of hands grabbed hold of him. He tried to fight them off but they held firm.

"Shush. It is alright. I have got you. It is alright. No one is going to hurt you"

Isaac stopped struggling and the hands loosened their grip. He opened his eyes to see his guardian looking down at him with a worried look.

"What happened?"

"You were poisoned with wolf bane. Fortunately, I got you here in time." Said his guardian releasing his grip entirely before returning to the chair he was sitting in beside the steel table.

Isaac sat up and swung his legs round so that they were dangling off the table. He took a relived breath, realising that he no longer felt any pain from his side.

"Good you are awake." Said the veterinarian walking into his surgery. " I was beginning to worry"

The youth looked at the floor, still not quite understanding why the veterinarian/ Druid would be worried about him.

"What time is it?" Said Chris, suddenly aware of daylight shining through the windows.

"It is seven o'clock." Said Deten.

Chris sprung to his feet. "Isaac get up. If we leave now we can pick your stuff up before I have to drop you off at school. Deten. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. It's my job." Said the veterinarian giving his patent a final look over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At nine o'clock Chris and Isaac arrived at Beacon High. Ever since leaving the clinic the youth kept his eyes focused on the window, as if he was avoiding his guardian's gaze. Not even after gathering his school books and lacrosse stick and returning to the car did he change his gaze.

"You ok?" Asked the hunter in his fatherly voice.

"Yeh. I..."

"Isaac look at me. What is wrong?"

"You mean besides being kidnapped and tortured and the fact that a few hours ago I almost died? And let's not forget the community of hunters who want me dead." The words seemed to fly out of his mouth before he had a moment to think about what he was saying; let alone who he was saying them to. "I... I am sorry. I..."

"It's alright Isaac. I can understand if you don't feel like school right now. But it is the safest place for you."

"A school attended by virtually every supernatural in town, sure what could be safer than that."

"I didn't say safe. I said safest. At least here you are with your friends."

Just then the bell rang. "Go on. I will, see you after school."

Isaac gave his guardian a nod before heading for his first class of the day, Economics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Isaac, where were you last night?" Asked Scott.

"Sorry I was tied up. What did I miss?"

"We found an old wall painting. It seems they want to resurrect some kind of monster. Oh, and we think Parrish is a Hell Hound?"

"A what?"

"Hell Hound."

"Parrish, the only other person who could possibly be more moral than you is some kind of demon?"

"What no. He just goes on fire and takes the dead kanimas to the Nemeton and has no memory of doing so."

"Right." Came the smug voice of Isaac.

At lunch Isaac sat with Scott and the rest of the pack, discussing what they knew so far about the kanimas and how close they might be to finding the Dread Doctors.

"We are still calling them that?" Asked Isaac.

"Yes. We are still calling them that." Answered Stiles.

After lunch Isaac, Scott and Stiles, along with Liam, Scott's new bête headed off to lacrosse practice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doesn't something about Isaac strike you as odd?" Stiles asked Lydia.

"He seems fine to me." She answered looking over her friend's shoulder at Isaac who like them had just had his last class of the day and was preparing to go home.

"Really? The constant bad attitude, the way he almost killed Liam at practice today. None of this seems odd to you?"

"Sounds like the same old Isaac."

"You know I can hear you?" Shouted an agitated Isaac from across the corridor.

 _"Darn you wolf hearing!"_ Thought Stiles. "Hay Isaac. We were just..."

"Yeh, I know." Said Isaac slamming his locker shut. "For the record, if I had been trying to kill Liam, he would have more than a dislocated shoulder."

"And the bad attitude?" Said his cynical friend.

"Like Lydia said, It's my thing." With a shrug he walked away.

"Doesn't he have an after school detention today?" Lydia asked quizzically.

"Don't think he cares." Said Stiles. "Look I am telling you something is up with him!"

"Yes something is up with him. Something is up with all of us! But we all have our own way of dealing with it. This is his." With that she walked away.

Lydia did not have to say what the thing was. The look in her eyes said it all. It had been a year since Alison's death and they all felt her loss.

 _"How could I have been so_ _stupid."_ Stiles knew that Scott loved Alison, heck, the whole of Beacon Hills knew Scott loved Alison, but he had forgotten that Isaac loved her too, and that she also loved him. She may have been the first person in a long time who did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clouds had gathered over Beacon Hills, sending rain hurtling down upon its people. Due to his haste that morning, Isaac had not managed to pick up an umbrella or a rain coat. Not that he minded. When he was working at his father's graveyard he would often find himself standing outside in the rain with no coat.

The water soaked through his thick curly hair as he made his way to the bus stop.

"Isaac!"

The bête turned to face his alpha, who was revving the engine of his bike.

"Need a ride?"

"Yes." With a big grin Isaac climbed onto Scott's bike and the two teens drove off.

The rain continued to fall, penetrating through the boy's clothes and moistening their skin.

By the time they had arrived at the apartment block, they were completely soaked through. Isaac thanked his friend for the ride before climbing off the bike.

Scott was about to drive away when he noticed his friend stop and look up towards the Argent's apartment. He could hear the lanky teens heart beat rise in apprehension. "Hay!"

Isaac turned his head.

"You alright?"

"Yeh, I... I'm fine Scott." With that he walked in out of the rain. Behind him he heard a motorcycle engine going off into the distance.

When he opened the door to the apartment he found broken glass scattered across the hallway floor, upturned furniture and blood. With a sigh he picked up a broken picture frame.

 _"Look what you did moron!"_ Came the voice of his father. He could feel tears gathering behind his eyes, but he wiped them away.

"Isaac."

"Hi. Mr Argent."

"Just Argent is fine. What are you doing?"

"Thought I would clear up the place up for you." The teen was still slightly nervous around his guardian.

"Thank you but, I think you should get changed first. You look like a drowned puppy." His guardian said with a slight smile.

Isaac smiled back before handing Argent the picture he was holding and heading into Alison's old room.

Chris looked down at the picture of his smiling daughter. He had taken it at the Central Park Zoo in New York, when she was seven. It was one of the few normal days he got to spend with his family.

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Argent."

"Derek?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain had begun to die down, by the time Scott arrived at the veterinary clinic. He quickly parked his bike and went straight in.

"Good afternoon Scott." Said Dr Deaton.

"Afternoon."

The Veterinary assistant started cleaning some of Deaton's instruments. His silence wasn't unusual, but the vet knew his protégé well enough to know that something was bothering him. "Something on your mind Scott?"

"No. " He said instinctively. "Yes. It's the Dread Doctors. We are still no closer to finding a way to stop them. They are just too powerful."

"Sometimes the best way to stop someone is to stop their plan."

"You mean we should focus on finding a way to stop their werewolf? But won't they just find another way?"

"Defiantly. Then we you find another way to stop them. It is unfortunate, but sometimes that is all we can do."


	4. Chapter 4

Almost a whole week had passed since Isaac's run in with the hunters. The house was back in order, and life had returned to normal, or at least normal for a werewolf.

"So if I was to apply sodium hydroxide to calcium chloride, what would happen? Mr Lahey?"

"It...it would make calcium hydroxide?"

"And what sort of reaction would there be?"

Droplets of sweat started to form on Isaac's forehead, as he tried to think back to the prep the night before. Considering that he was having to research ancient old werewolves and possible ways of stopping them, it was little wonder that anything went in.

"I. I don't know." He said at last looking at the floor.

"You don't know? Did you do last night's prep?"

"Yes Mrs Martin."

"Then what is the answer?"

"It would make a solid white papist." Said Scott, jumping to his friend's aid.

"Did I ask you Mr McCall?"

"No."

"No. Mr Lahey?"

"If you mixed them together and put them in them in a vacuum then they would eventually become a white past." Said Isaac still looking at the floor.

"What would happen if you were to grind it, Lydia?"

"It would become a powder."

"How long would it take for it to turn from a liquid into a solid, Mr McCall?"

"Approximately, twenty minutes."

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Scott and Isaac winced as the sound of the bell shot through there wolf ears.

"Good work everyone. Mr Lahey could I see you for a second please?"

Isaac watched as his friends with sympathetic looks left the class room.

"We will wait for you." Scott whispered, knowing Isaac would here through his wolf hearing.

"Mr Lahey, I have been looking over your Chemistry scores over the past two years. I find it surprising that someone who scored a D on their final paper would choose it for their senior year. Care to elaborate?"

"Maybe I suck more at everything else." He said with his smug expression.

"Don't try it. I have a daughter who perfected the "I am not very bright act", and I am not going to be fooled. You didn't have to tell me about the vacuum, you could have repeated what your friend told you. Why didn't you?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"I just remembered."

"Do you have trouble remembering things?"

Isaac could feel his body begging to shake. _"You forgot! What did you mean you forgot!"_ Came the voice of his father.

"Mr Lahey. Isaac!"

Isaac head shot up.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything is fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did my mum want." Asked Lydia once Isaac had finally been allowed to leave the classroom.

"She was just wondering why I decided to take Chemistry."

"I am sorry my mum..."

"Please, it's alright. Don't you have another class now?" He said whilst putting his books away in his locker.

"Wanted to make sure you were ok."

"It wasn't the first time a teacher wanted a private word with me."

"That is not it."

"Is this because of what Stiles said?"

"No. It is because your claws are out."

The bête looked at his hands. His fingernails were growing rapidly. He grabbed his wrist, and focused on retracting them. His heart rate was growing faster. He needed to calm down. "Lydia, get away. Go!"

Lydia ran to the library to find Scott who like Isaac had a free period.

"Scott. Quick Isaac is in trouble."

The alpha followed the sound of his bête's increasing heart beat until he found him standing under a cold shower.

"Isaac? What happened?"

"I am ok." He said turning off the water and starting to walk away. His alpha grabbed him by his arm, swinging him round.

"No you are not ok. Now tell me what is going on?"

"You mean besides from staying up all night reading about a century old werewolves and Hell hounds and not finding anything we did not know already. Not to mention the run in with Theo and his pack. "

Scott loosened his grip. "I know it bothers me too. But you know what bothers me more? When you were in France, the pack fell apart. I thought I lost you all..."

"We are all together now Scott."

"Yes. But it terrifies me that it could happen again. We need to trust each other Isaac, that means no secrets, no losing control and wolfing out, and we face everything as a pack. Ok."

"Ok. Does that include homework? Because I don't know about you but I am seriously struggling with this week's Chemistry assignment."

"If I help you with Chemistry, do you think you could explain why "The Great Gatsby" is called The Great Gatsby?"

"Sure Scott."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The message alert on Chris Argent's phone went off.

 _Isaac_

 _Hi. I have gone to Scott's house._

 _Argent_

 _That is fine. I will be working late. Don't wait up._

"Everything alright?" Asked Derek.

"Everything is fine." Replied Chris.

"Are you ready?" Said Braeden

"As ready as I will ever be." Answered Argent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With both Argent and Scott's mum working late, the teenaged werewolves decided to order pizza. By then they had managed to complete their Chemistry assignment and Isaac had written a list of possible reasons for how "The Great Gatsby" obtained its title.

"So the Gatsby is called great because the book is from the perspective of Nick Caraway, and it is he who sees Gatsby as being great?"

"Pretty much."

Once the pizzas arrived they moved onto translating the Argent Bestiary from Latin into English.

"Since when do know Latin?" Asked an amazed Scott.

"I had a good teacher." Was all Isaac said.

Guessing who his teacher might have been, his friend did not press the matter further. In truth this was the first time the two of them had hung out since Alison's death, and despite their mutual broken hearts neither of them felt comfortable talking to each other about her loss.

After three hours, they were still no closer to finding their werewolf.

Scott phoned Kira and Malia to see if they had had more luck. Sadly, they hadn't.

"We could try calling Lydia? She is better at translating Latin anyway." Suggested Isaac, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Her mum has been removing her phone every evening since she returned from the asylum, so she can focus on her study's. What about Argent? Does he have any idea what it could be?"

"No. But we haven't really talked about it much. He has been a bit preoccupied lately."

"Anything we could do to help?"

"Thanks but, whatever it is he would rather deal with it on his own."

"You mean he hasn't told you?"

"He says if he needs to he will, but I think I have a pretty good guess what it is. Don't you?"

"Kate."

Just then Scott's phone rang. It was Stiles.

"Scott, you know that image of a wolf fighting a hell hound?"

"Yes."

 _"Well I found it in this old book I got from the library on legends related to wolves and werewolves. The trouble is it is in French."_

"Isaac, can you read French?"

"Yeh."

"Stiles can you scan the pages to my computer?"

 _"Already did. You should have it by now."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxmxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Chris. My berserkers have your friends, and you are almost out of ammo, and don't think I didn't count the spares you keep up your sleeves. You are only delaying the inevitable". Came the voice of the ware-jaguar as she followed the blood trail left by her older brother.

Argent took deep agonising breaths, as he pressed against the bullet wound to his stomach. He could feel the temperature drop. But he was not going to let his body go into shock. Derek and Braeden needed him, and he was not going to let them down.

He took out his twitch blade, which he kept concealed in the back pocket of his jacket and slowly pulled himself to his feet. He only had one shot, and he needed to make it count. As he saw the shadow of his sister approaching he braced himself for what he was about to do. He knew the knife wouldn't kill her but a part of him was still saddened by what his sister had become and how they had found themselves on opposite sides.

"You know. There is one thing I don't get. You hunt your one and only sister, and let's face it the only real family you have left. But you invite one of them into our home. Yet he is not here to defend you. Why is that?"

Chris resisted the urge to ask how she knew about Isaac, knowing that she was only trying to rile him so that he would give up his position.

"Wait. You don't seriously think you are protecting him do you? Do you think I won't go after him after I am finished with you?" Her brother was now within touching distance.

Swiftly, Chris jabbed the knife into her stomach, catching her off guard. In her surprise she had relaxed her grip on her gun, making it easy for the trained hunter to snatch it.

He fired at her legs before heading towards where he last saw his companions fighting off Kate's monsters. He fired at the giants' heads, who started to walk towards him, allowing Derek and Braeden to break free.

By then Chris was on his last legs. Barely conscious he stood his ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"A "D" in Chemistry that is what you call trying your best?"_

 _"I'm sorry I will do better."_

 _"You can do better? So when you said you were doing your best, that was a lie."_

 _"No."_

 _"No. Which means you are lying to me now."_

 _"No I..." Isaac did not have time to finish before his father struck him. His eye stung from the tears, which he swiftly whipped away. Not quick enough._

 _"What is this? You still can't face your punishment like a man! You are weak you will always be weak! Now get out of my sight_. _"_

 _Music began to play. It was Isaac phone. He fumbled on the key pad unable to turn it off._

 _"You moron. You can't even do the simplest thing! Give it here before we both go mad through your incompetence."_

"Isaac. Isaac! Wake up!" Called Scott shaking his friend awake.

The teen's eyes shot open as he flinched under his friend's hand.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Your phone is ringing."

The call was from Derek.

 _"Isaac. It is Argent. You need to come to the hospital now."_

Without a moment to lose Scott and Isaac hoped on the bike and raced to the hospital.

As soon as they entered, Melissa McCall came racing towards them. Clip board in hand. "He is in the ICU. He has lost a lot of blood, but the doctors are optimistic."

"What happened?"

Melissa's heart sank at the sound of tearful voice of Isaac. She could barely believe that the cocky teenager had uttered the words.

"He had a run in with his sister. But that is not all of it. Derek says she may have been working for the Mexican hunters."

"What! Why would they want Argent dead?" Scott's surprise only too clear.

"Can I see him?" Isaac did not sound angry or scared, or even vengeful. The voice was so still that if they hadn't been standing by him, neither McCall would have thought it was the same teen who had arrived at their door drenched and in need of a place to sleep.

"Yes." Whispered mother McCall. "But if anyone asks, you are his son, you got that."

Isaac nodded.

Her son watched her and his friend as they headed off to the ICU.

"Scott." Derek had been sitting in the waiting room. On seeing his wolf brother, he made his way over to him. "What is it?"

"I don't know yet. But something is not right. What do know about Kate's connection to the hunters?"

"Only that she said _"they"_ wanted him alive for now. She didn't say who _"they_ _"_ _are_ but we are certain she means the hunters."

"Why?"

Derek gave him a puzzled look. Then returned to his usual stern expression. "Isaac didn't tell you?"

Then it struck him. Isaac wasn't completely surprised when his mum told them of the hunters' involvement.

"Derek what didn't he tell me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isaac and Melissa walked into the ICU. Chris seemed to be plugged into every monitor imaginable.

"It looks worse than it is." Said nurse McCall putting a reassuring arm on the teen's shoulder.

Isaac gave a slight nod before walking over to his guardian. He wondered if Alison had felt as helpless as he did when she had come to see him, in the same room which was now occupied by her father.

"I am sorry." With a heavy heart he took hold of the hunter's arm. The pain immediately burned through the black vanes in his arms working its way to his head. He fought back the urge to scream, as his head felt like it was about to explode. Blood was dripping from his nose. But he held on, until there was no more pain left to take.

"You ok kiddo?" Asked mother McCall.

"I'm fine." He said whipping his nose on his sleeve. He stumbled backwards, just managing to stay on his feet.

Melissa rushed to his side. Grabbing his arms to steady his balance. "Want to try answering me again?"

 _"If you ever lie to me again you will get worse than that! Make no mistake son."_

A startled Isaac pulled back from the concerned mother's grip.

"Ow! Easy on the wolf strength Mr!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that." He said Sincerely turning his gaze to, the floor.

"Isaac, I know I am not your mum, and where you stay is none of my business. But if for no other reason than my own sanity I need to know you are ok. So please, talk to me."

He clawed his curls in his fingers as he continued to look at the floor.

"Kiddo..." Melissa put a reassuring hand under his chin. "...look at me."

Slowly the mass of curly hair lifted to reveal the sad eyes of the troubled teen. His whole body trembled. Every breath that flowed from his lungs felt like a hand pulling on his insides. He put a hand to his aching stomach, and in little more than a whisper he ushered the words "I am not ok."

Melissa wrapped her comforting arms around him, like a mother wolf carrying for her cub. Under her embrace, the boy who had lost so much could no longer hold back the tears behind his eyes. Gently she pulled his head onto her shoulder, and soothingly stroked his hair, as her shoulder moisten from Isaac's silent tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They chained him up?" Said a shocked Scott.

"Apparently it is against their code for a hunter to be a guardian to a werewolf."

"I should have done something..."

"You can't be everywhere Scott."

Derek's words cut deep into Scott's heart as he was transported back to watching his first love die in his arms. Because he wasn't there to save her.

"You can't blame yourself." Said a more comforting Derek.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Ask him. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris opened his eyes to find himself lying down in a hospital bed.

"Welcome back." Came the kind voice of Melissa McCall.

The hunter scanned the room, eventually focussing on the sleeping teenager in the chair across from his bed.

"Has he been here all night?"

"He is watching over you." Said the nurse with a grin, remembering the time when she had woken to find her son and Isaac asleep at the foot of her bed, having been watching over her.

In truth she had thought about sending Isaac back with Scott to crash on their sofa. After seeing the look in his puppy dog eyes she did not have the heart to do it.

"What time is it?"

"Four in the morning. Try to get some rest, I'll be back in a couple of moments."

The hunter continued to stare at his young charge, remembering how he had found him chained up, and wounded. He clenched his fist, slowly feeling his strength return. He tried to sit up. A sharp burning pain, like a knife wound immediately changed his mind. _"If it wasn't for me... If I hadn't taken you in... I caused this._ I am sorry Isaac."

"I should never have taken him in." He confessed to Melissa a few hours later, when Isaac had gone to school.

"So why did you?"

"Alison."

A shiver came over Melissa, as she was reminded of how the hunter had to go through the death of his daughter less than a year after his wife's suicide. The nurse knew he wouldn't want pity.

"She had a caring heart. I remember when Isaac got electrocuted, she stayed outside his room all night, hopping that she would eventually be able to see him." She said sympathetically, allowing a sad smile to take form.

"She...Alison talked to me about it afterwards. It broke her heart to see him having to be alone, because he has no family..." For a split second his voice cracked, before he regained control of his emotions.

In that moment Melissa realised that there was more than the mutual loss of someone they both cared about between them.

"Melissa, I need to ask a favour."

"What sort of favour?"

"Isaac needs to move back in with you and Scott."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isaac and Scott went to school in silence, not that a motorbike is the easiest place to have a conversation. When they arrived, they parted ways, since apart from Chemistry and English, they took different classes.

After their first two periods were over, the two of them made their way to lacrosse practice. As usual they suppressed their wolf like abilities so that they would not have an unfair advantage.

After practice McCall looked around for his curly haired friend but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Stiles have you seen Isaac?"

"Not since practice why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Something is wrong isn't it? I mean besides from our other werewolf, Dread Doctor related problems. So, come on what is it?"

Scott felt torn between his loyalty to Isaac to keep his secret and his instinct to tell his best friend everything.

"What you can't tell me? What happened to no more secrets!"

"I know. But it is not my secret to tell."

"What does that mean, is Isaac one of the bad guys now?"

"What, no! Stiles, once I have spoken to Isaac I will tell you everything. Until then I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you. Could you at least tell me if this has anything to do with the demon werewolf or..."

"No. This has nothing to do with our other problems. It is a personal issue."

"Oh. Ok dude. See you after school?"

"Yes."

Scott continued to look for his friend but there was no sign of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxddxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell echoed through the corridors of Beacon Hills Elementary, beckoning everyone to lunch.

Scott had still not managed to locate his missing friend and he was starting to fear that he had done something stupid, like going after his guardian's attackers.

He surveyed the lunch room for his friends, only managing to locate Liam who was sitting with a group of fresher's. Apprehensively, he made his way over to his bête, remembering how his older bête had dislocated Liam's shoulder.

"Liam, hay. Have you seen Isaac?"

The bête took a deep breath, depositing his anger into the air."Yes he is in the locker room. He may have recovered by now." With a revengeful smile Liam, took a bite out of his sandwich.

The smile immediately turned to a remorseful glare, when he saw his alpha's red eyes.

Scott promptly found his friend sitting alone on one of the benches in the boys' locker room.

"Hay Isaac. You ok".

"Fine." He said looking at the ground. The taller werewolf was always a bad liar.

"Are you sure?"

"Well I am little bummed about my guardian being shot, and almost killed but other than that..."

"Derek told me about the hunters." Said the frustrated alpha.

His friend looked up in surprise, as if he didn't know that his former alpha was able to impart the said information.

The two werewolves stared in agonising silence for a moment, before the bête looked away. A second later he stood up and looked his friend straight in the eye.

"Don't worry about it Scott. We can't save everyone right?" With that he walked away.

The words cut deep, as the dark haired teen was once again reminded of his failure to save his first love. He knew that his friend was hurting too. But just like everything else Isaac brushed his feelings away with sarcasm.

"Isaac!" Scott grabbed his friend by his arm as he walked past him.

The bête turned, unable to resist the call of his alpha.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Stiles almost lost his dad, there is a hoard of Dread Doctors trying to recreate a centuries old werewolf, and a pack of kanimas terrorising our school. I thought that was enough for everyone to be dealing with."

"You matter too."

"No I don't." Smirked the tall teen.

"Isaac, you are our friend. Our friend ok. So let us help."

"I am not sure the others would consider us friends."

"We are pack Isaac. Friends doesn't scratch the surface."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time the school day was over Chris Argent had checked himself out of the hospital and had gone home, with a stern warning from Melissa McCall. Sharp, agonising stabs of pain still worked their way from where his sister had shot him. But the hunter was stubborn, and had dealt with far worse injuries.

Once he had arrived back at the flat, he poured himself a scotch before sitting down at his desk. Ever since the night he had found Isaac, he had been looking for the hunters, hopping to stop them before they came for the young wolf and him.

The sound of the lift made his hairs stand up as he gathered what strength he had for the task at hand.

"Argent? Shouldn't you still be at the hospital?" Came the voice of the concerned teenager.

"No." Sighed Chris, taking another sip of scotch.

Isaac continued to stand by the open door of the study/ living room, contemplating whether or not to enter. When he used to sneak in to help Alison, he wouldn't think twice about entering the study. With her father on the other hand he was never sure if he would be welcome.

"Come in I need to talk to you." Ordered the hunter, sounding slightly mournful.

"Are we going after them?" Said Isaac, with a vengeful smile.

"I am going after them. You are moving back to the McCall's."

"What? No, I want to help."

"This is not a debate. I have already told Melissa to expect you."

Isaac was staring at the floor. He knew Chris Argent was not his father, and that he had no obligation to keep him or even like him. After all, what was Isaac? His dead daughter's boyfriend.

Still for the first time since his father's death the lonely boy felt that he had finally found a place he could call home.

"Did...did I do something wrong?"

The guardian stood up, with his glass in hand.

Isaac closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable impact to come. He could hear his father and Derek's voices and the breaking of glass.

 _"Absolutely Spotless!" Crash! "Well that was your fault."_

 _"Go!" Crash!_

"Isaac. Look at me." His guardian was standing right in front of him.

Trembling the boy slowly opened his eyes, dreading his guardian's wrath.

But the older man's eyes only conveyed a deep sorrow. "You didn't do anything wrong." His words were reassuring in a way that only a father's can be. "This is something I did. Something I must put right."

"What do you want me to do?"

 _"I want you to shut up!"_

Isaac felt a hand on his shoulder, but it was not the hash painful grip of Mr Lahey. It was a comforting grip, a caring grip. The kind that makes you feel like everything will be alright.

"I want you to finish High School. I... I want you to live."

A surge of energy rushed through Isaac, driving him forward and pulling his guardian into a hug. Whether the hug was for him or the hunter he did not know. What he did know was that for the first time since his mother died he had something resembling a caring father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days had passed since Chris Argent left Beacon Hills with Derek and Braeden in search of Kate and the hunters.

Isaac had moved back into the fold up bed in Scott's Dad old study. After sleeping in a proper bed in his own room, he found it hard to sleep on the squeaky contraption. At least he was more help to Scott when they were living under the same roof, and Mrs McCall certainly appreciated having someone to help round the house again.

Still Isaac hated being left behind, and wanted nothing more than to slash the hunters' throats. But he had made a promise to Argent that he would not go after them. That he would stay at Beacon Hills and finish High School.

During his free period, he ran off into the woods to practice fighting with his daggers. He may have promised not to after them, but if they came after him, he wanted to be ready for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week had passed since Argent was attacked. Scott had called upon the pack to stand guard at his house in case the hunters came for Isaac. None did. The following night Stiles came with a reluctant Liam who was still angry with the older bête. There was still no sign of them. The next night only Stiles came.

"A baseball bat?" Isaac said mockingly.

"You have claws, I have bat." Explained Stiles.

The three boys stayed vigilant for two hours but eventually they started taking turns playing Far-Cry on Scott's PlayStation. They kept playing until their eyes could no longer stay open and one by one they drifted off to sleep. When Mellissa woke for her morning shift she found them all still there in Scott's room stretched out in front of the TV.

By then it was a week and two days since Argent was attacked and there was still so sign of the hunters. To all it seemed that Chris was right in thinking that if Isaac moved out then the hunters would stop hunting them. A prospect, the young wolf thought he would find reassuring. Instead he felt restless, and in a constant state of vigilance.

"I don't get it? Why haven't they come?"

"Because it's over." Said Stiles patronisingly.

"Or they are bidding their time." Corrected Scott. "Waiting till they can get you alone."

The three teenaged boys were spending their mutual free period in the library. It was the first time since that morning that they had all been in the same room.

"So what do we do?" Asked Isaac, even though he feared he already knew the answer, and he did not like it one bit.

"We make sure you are not alone." Answered their leader.

"That could be tricky, considering we all have different classes. And even with your speed and hearing Scott you may not get there in time." Said Stiles.

"You do know that I can also do those?" Said an agitated Isaac.

"And that worked out so well for you." Came the sarcastic voice of Scott's best friend.

The bête's eyes turned yellow, as he let out a slight growl. Shivers ripples through his sarcastic friend as he was Reminded of the damage the young wolf could do if he wished. His alpha immediately grabbed his wrist, whilst giving him a knowing look.

The bête turned his gaze to the floor. When he looked up again his eyes were their usual shade of greyish blue, with a sad dutiful look on his face. He knew it was foolish to threaten Scott's best friend, but he was never much good at controlling his temper, a trait which he feared.

"None of us stand a chance against highly experienced hunters, unless we work together." The authoritative voice of the alpha was little more than a whisper but sent chills down the spines of both pack members. Making them sit up and listen. "You got that?"

They both nodded.

After that, nothing more was said. They all put their heads down and continued their separate homework until the bell went summoning them to their next period.

In truth it was doubtful that the hunters would make a move whilst Isaac was at school, where he would be surrounded by students and teaches all day. Not to mention a couple of werewolves, a were-coyote, a banshee, a fox, and a Stiles, all of whom had been instructed to keep a sharp look out just in case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school Scott went to Kira's house, who was still, having problems controlling her power. Liam was adamant that he was staying over at his girlfriend's. Malia was having a father daughter dinner, which was none negotiable. That left Stiles and Lydia on Isaac protection detail.

As they sat in the dark library, the curly haired teen felt uneasy, as he watched Lydia and Stiles exchange knowing glances across the table. He felt like the third wheel, listening to them finish each other's sentences, and surreptitiously hold hands. It was bad enough that he could not go anywhere without his bodyguards without him having to be surrounded by couples.

"Be back in a second."

They jumped to their feet.

"I am going to the bathroom." He said in a huff. Having a _"babysitter"_ all the time was driving him insane. Even when he had a free period to himself, he felt that he was being watched.

Once he stepped out of the library he let out a big sigh of relief. Finally, for a few minutes at least he was alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The French documents which Stiles had given Isaac to translate, were about a centuries old monster called "The Beast of Gévaudan." Isaac had been reading the story over and over all afternoon seeing if there was a way of discovering who the beast could be.

 _"How do we approach a complex problem?"_

 _"We take a step back_ _…_ _to...to see the whole picture."_

 _"So what do you see?"_

 _Isaac sat back in his chair, allowing himself to view the whole board. He picked up his bishop, and took out his father_ _'_ _s knight._

 _"Check"_

 _"That's my boy."_

An un-welcomed cent took him out of his trance. He drew his claws, listening for his foe. There was a sharp bang behind him. He turned. There was no one there. Another bang, this time from his blind spot. Again nothing.

"Show yourself!"

Something was breathing down his neck.

"As you wish."

Isaac, now fully transformed spun round and thrusting his claws at his attacked. Not fast enough. His advisory caught his arm and pinned him to the wall by his neck. His feet were dangling off the ground. He was now staring in the blue eyes of Peter Hale. The bête struggled under the older wolf's grip, but it was no use. He felt a burning pain as Peter's claws dug into the back of his neck. His head instinctively lent back, banging against the wall. He kicked out his long legs, fighting as hard as he could, to no avail.

Inside the twists and turns of the sulky teenager's mind Peter suffered through the barraged of memories of Isaac's father abusing his son. He rolled his eyes at Camden's parting words to his younger brother before he headed off to war, never to return. He tumbled through Isaac's last car journey with his mother.

 _"Are we there yet?"_

 _"Not yet Isaac."_

 _"How long will he be home this time?"_

 _"Forever." She was smiling._

 _"Forever!" Six-year-old Isaac was bouncing up and down on his seat excitedly._

 _"That is what he told us midget. Remember?"_

 _"Camden! What have I told you."_

 _Fifteen-year-old Camden rolled his eyes._

Peter looked for a way out of the memory. Next thing he knew he was inside an upside down car, with a screaming child.

 _"Mum. Mum wake up. Wake Up! Dad is waiting for us. Please! Wake Up!"_

Finally, Peter found what he was looking for.

 _"How long will you be gone?"_

 _"As long as it takes. If you don't hear from me, don't come after me. I need you to promise, you won't come after me."_

 _"I... I can't."_

 _"Isaac." Argent placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"I promise. Could you at least tell me where you are going?"_

 _"Mexico." Said Derek. "You ready?"_

 _Argent nodded._

 _"Take care of yourself." Said the hunter moving his hand away._

 _"D... Argent!"_

 _The hunter turned round and looked at the young werewolf._

 _"Promise you will come back."_

 _He let a small smile reach his eyes. "I promise to try."_

"You have got to be kidding me." Came the mocking voice of Peter.

Another figure emerged from the shadows. "Let him go! Now!"

"Cora?" Said Isaac in surprise.

"Who is in-charge again?"

Isaac could not help but smile as the she-wolf gave her uncle the same death stare that her brother had given him a dozen times.

"Fine." Peter let go and Isaac dropped to the floor. "We have got what we came for."

"What did you come for?" Said Isaac rubbing the back of his neck.

The older wolf tilted his head to the side, with a patronising smile. "The same thing I always want. Information."

"Why do think I have it?"

"Hmm. Let me see. The last time anyone saw my nephew he was with Chris Argent who let's face it is your replacement father, and your Derek's first bête, no... wait, Derek's only bête."

"Derek is no longer my alpha."

"No. But you are still loyal to him." Peter's eyes glared blue as his hand grabbed tightly round Isaac's neck."

"I... don't know where Derek is." Said the curly haired teen, through gritted teeth.

"No but you know how to find him." The older wolf tilted young wolf's head so that he was starring directly into his eyes. "And now so do I."

"Leave him." Growled Cora, her eyes turning yellow.

The psychotic alpha continued to stare at his victim. "Why should I. His group of friends haven't exactly been cooperative."

"You sent, Kate argent after us. Scott...and Derek almost died. You're a murderer."

With a sinister smile, the blue eyed wolf let go, pushing the younger wolf back in the process "What can I say. It is my nature." He stood up and turned his back to the bête.

Isaac eyes turned yellow again, as his claws and wolf teeth came out. He sprang to his feet and charged after his tormenter. Only to find himself back in Peter's grasp.

The omega had the young wolf by his left arm. Slowly he bent it back. Forcing him to the floor.

Isaac's cries carried all the way down the long corridor and to the library where his friends were still studying.

"There it is. The killer. It was obvious the first time I saw your true eyes. To be honest I am a little surprised they are still yellow?"

"I. Am... not a killer."

"Aren't you?"

"I said leave him." Cora was standing behind her uncle. Her claws were at his neck.

In one swoop, Peter let go of Isaac's arm and smashed his nieces head against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Now where were we?"

"You…you didn't have...to do that."

"Isaac. Come on. Leave the moral high ground for Scott. You, you're like me..." Peter crouched down in front of the young wolf. "You know inflicting pain it is a necessary evil."

"No it's not. I have learned a better way."

"You can lie to your friends all you want Isaac. You can even lie to yourself. But I have been in your mind I know what you are, what you fear. And it is only a matter of time."

"Your wrong."

"Am I? Then tell me this, when you remember your father what does he look like?"

"My father."

With a menacing smile, the omega struck the young wolf with his claws, cutting into Isaac's face. "Try again."

Isaac let out a gasp of pain. Blood was dripping from his cheek.

"What does he look like!" Roared the former alpha.

Tears were trickling down the teen's face, causing his cut cheek to sting. The young wolf glared at his attacker, with a single word on his mind _"murder"._

"You see there it is. Why do fear your true form so much?"

"I don't fear it."

"No. Maybe it isn't fear. Maybe it is guilt? All that effort not to kill anyone. It's been holding you back preventing you from...Aww!"

The banshee's scream tore through the wolves' ear lobes. They lay in agony as their heads felt like they were going to explode. The banshee's cry also woke Cora.

" Lydia stop!" Shouted Stiles. "You are killing Isaac."

Lydia stopped.

"At least someone has learned to embrace their true self." Said Peter.

"Let them go, before I scream your head off." Threatened Lydia.

The omega smirked. "Like Stiles said, you can't do that without hurting, Mr… Lahey?"

Isaac shuddered, he had been called Lahey or Mr Lahey dozens of times by coach. But when Peter said it, it wasn't just a name it was a title, it was as if Isaac had been moulded into his father.

Peter stood up and walked over to Cora, pulling her to her feet. "Let the killer out Isaac. You may even be able to save yourself.

Stiles, Lydia, pleasure as always."

"Whatever you want..." Began Lydia.

"Relax, we are leaving. Cora?"

Cora was looking at floor. Crying the same tears, she had when her brother ordered Isaac to leave.

"Cora!"

Without uttering a word, she obediently followed her uncle.

"Coral...you don't...have to go with him." Pleaded Isaac.

"Yes I do." With that uncle and niece disappeared into the shadows of the dark corridors.

"Ok. From now on, you don't leave our sight. Agreed?" Stated Stiles.

"Agreed." Said Lydia.

"Do I get a say in this."

"No!" Stiles and Lydia said in chorus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cora and Peter Hale were in their car following their new lead to find Derek. The older wolf sat in the driving seat, whilst his niece glared at him with a sullen expression.

Seeing the young wolfs expression the uncle gave a smirk thinking how tiresome teenagers get. Especially when it comes to harbouring secret feelings, which are obvious to everyone except the person they concern. What use were they anyway? Such feelings are nothing more than a weakness.

"You didn't need to hurt him. "

"Do you want your brother to die?"

"Isaac would have told us where he is. You said so yourself, he is still loyal to him. "

"Yes, but not to me. You care for him don't you."

"He is pack."

"Was pack. Need I remind you that whilst you lay dying, he left to join another pack."

"To save Scott's mum and the Sheriff. Neither of you were doing anything."

"We saved you."

"Derek saved me."

"And who told him how?"

Cora went quiet. Clearly getting the message.

"By the way, you might be my niece, but if you ever threaten me like that again I won't hesitate in ripping your pretty little throat out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their encounter with the Hales it was decided that Stiles should drive Isaac home. As Stiles drove his jeep he pondered over Peter's words - _"Let the Killer out Isaac..." -_ they reminded him of something Scott said, after he found out about Isaac. _"Stiles, do you remember when I said I don't have the urge to kill?... He does."_

The Potential murderer was staring out the window. The scratch marks had healed, however, his arm was still misshapen.

"So are we going to talk about what just happened?"

"No."

"Look I know, we are not exactly... friends, but we are still pack so if you want to talk about it then ..."

"That's good to know."

Stiles was growing increasingly frustrated. Ever since they left the school, his companion had sat in silence staring out the window. He knew something had passed between him and the Omega and whatever it was it had to be evil. Stiles had a perceptive eye for evil. "Could you at least tell me what he was after."

"Information."

"Did he say what kind of information?"

"He wanted to know how to find Derek."

Stiles nodded his head knowingly. Then his eye widened as a question formed in his head. "How do you find Derek?"

"I... I don't know. I haven't heard anything from either of them."

"Well he certainly looked like he got what he came for."

Isaac turned his head. You didn't need to be a werewolf to understand his cynical friend's meaning.

"You think I am lying?"

"I think there is something you're not telling me. Something to do with you being a killer."

"If I was my wolf eyes would be blue."

"Only if you killed an innocent."

"Are you asking if I killed someone?"

Stiles gave him a knowing look, but his friend did not take the bait. He simply returned to staring out the window. They sat in silence until they reached the McCall's residence.

"I will stay until Scott gets here."

"Seriously?"

"Dude, there is a load of hunters who want you dead, and you were attacked by our favourite psychopathic wolf just twenty minutes ago. So yes I am serious."

"Ok, so if they come you are going to what? Talk them to death?"

"If I have to."

"Stiles it is ok. I am ok."

"No you not. Isaac I am just going to say it. You look like hell, and considering that werewolves can't get ill that is really saying something."

"I am fine."

"That arm says otherwise."

"Broken limbs take longer."

"That is BS. And you know it. You know what I think?"

"No. But I get the feeling I am about to."

"You're not sleeping, so you do not have the energy to heal yourself. Believe me I know a lot about insomnia."

"More like possession."

Once they were inside, Stiles sat down on the sofa. A few minutes later he was asleep Isaac remained awake. He pasted up and down the hallway. Peter's words playing in his head.

 _"I know what you are, what you fear. And it is only a matter of time."_

 _"When you remember your father, what does he look like?"_

 _"What does he look like?"_

Isaac collapsed into an arm chair, burying his head in his hands. His arm had finally heeled.

 _"All that effort not to kill anyone. It's been holding you back."_

 _"Let the beast out!"_

"Isaac?"

Melissa McCall had just walked through the door. The evidence of a long and hard shift present on her face. "You ok?"

"Yes. Yes, I am fine."

The mother was not convinced, but then would anyone be ok, after losing their entire family before their seventeenth birthday, becoming a werewolf, their girlfriend killed before their eyes, not to mention a band of hunters on their trail? She crouched in front of her- son? - son's friend who happens to live with them- whatever he was to her.

"Your hands are shaking." She said taking them in her own. "It is not what expect from a highly trained werewolf, is it."

They both smiled, as the nurse felt Isaac hands steady in her tender grasp.

"What is Stiles doing here?"

"He is watching over me."

"Oh."

The smiles turned to laughter as the memory of a sleeping Scott and Isaac went to the front of their minds.

There was the sound of broken glass.

Isaac jumped to his feet and headed straight for the front door. The glass pane had been smashed, and there was a gloved hand reaching through and removing the lock on the door. The claws were out, and the young wolf scratched at the hand. The invader withdrew.

"Get back." The teen ordered his mother figure.

By then Stiles had woken up and had grabbed his baseball bat from behind the sofa.

The door was swung open. An arrow came hurtling through the air, heading straight for Melissa's face. The young wolf caught it just before it became imbedded in the soft tissue of her eye. The nurse let out a breath. Her eyes fixed on her hero, who snapped the arrow in half with his hand.

Another arrow was fired. It sped towards Stiles's heart. Again the young wolf managed to catch it in time. But the third hit his shoulder, sending electrical pulse rippling through his body as he sunk to the floor.

"Isaac." Melissa and Stiles rushed to his side to take out the arrow.

Behind them they could hear the sound of a riffle being primed. Nervously they turned their heads.

"Fun is over."

The sound of the old hunter's voice sent shivers down their spines.

"You." Fear and anger penetrated through Melissa's voice.

"Mrs McCall." Came the pitiless voice of Gerard Argent, Chris Argent's father. Behind him, and to the left of his victims stood five other hunters baring the crest of the Calivera. "Stiles. Isaac. I have to admit; I was hoping Scott would be here."

"Sorry to disappoint." Said Stiles sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Came the apprehensive voice of Melissa.

"The other monster you keep here." His eyes were on Isaac. "He comes with us, and no one else needs to get hurt."

The hunters moved in.

"He is not going anywhere." All fear, left as mama McCall stood her ground.

The old hunter scoffed. "So be it."

He fired his weapon.

The bullet landed in the nurse's stomach. Instinctively she put a hand to the wound. It was red.

Time seemed to slow down as Isaac and Stiles watched their mother figure fall to the ground.

Isaac's side-burns came out, and his canines and fingernails grew longer as he let out his roar.

There was another breaking of glass, but it wasn't Scott who had answered. It was Cora.

One of the hunters immediately fired an arrow at the she-wolf. She caught it in her hand. A white light flashed, blinding her as another hunter sent a second arrow her way. But Isaac was faster. He caught the arrow before descending on both hunters, throwing them hard against the walls. One of their heads bounced against the wall, knocking its owner unconscious. The other broke his collar bone.

Cora scratched at another hunter, cutting his arm open. As he screamed, his friend came up behind the wolf and stabbed her in the back. She howled. Isaac answered, by grabbing the hunter by his shoulder and throwing him back into the wall. The hunter with the cut arm pulled out his gun and prepared to fire. But Cora took the knife from her back and thrusted it into his wrist.

All the while Stiles stayed by Melissa, putting pressure on the wound as she continued to bleed out. "Stay with me. Please don't die on me." The impulsive teen, took out his phone and started dialling for an ambulance. Werewolves, or no werewolves he was not going to let the mother of his best friend die.

Gerard fired his gun again this time at Isaac hitting his shoulder. But before he could fire again, claws cut through the riffle barrel. The old hunter was sent flying through the air, hitting a wall before landing with a thud where Melissa was still bleeding out, and growing paler by the second.

Isaac looked up. What he saw took the wind right out of his lungs. It was Peter who had broken Gerard's gun.

"Hunters!" Exclaimed the Omega. He looked over the young bête with a bullet wound in his shoulder. Black smoke was evaporating from it, meaning only one thing. "Cora." The uncle threw a cigarette lighter to his niece. "The bullets have been laced with wolf-bane, see to it."

Cora was with Isaac in a flash. "You are going to have to take off your shirt."

With grunts of pain as wolfs bane burned through his skin, her -friend? - old pack member? -Crush? - did as he was bid. "This will hurt."

Isaac's eyes turned yellow, as the flame killed the poison trapped inside him. But he wasn't the only one trying not to scream.

The hunter who was pinned to the wall by a knife, had Peter's claws in his neck as the omega searched for Where his nephew was being held. Once he had the information he needed, he put the hunter out of his misery by ripping his throat with his claws.

Whilst all eyes, disapprovingly or indifferent, where on the psychopathic wolf, no one had noticed that Gerald had regained consciousness, and was grasping Stiles's baseball bat. Silently he stood and walked towards his victim.

Stiles felt a chill trickle down his spine. A second later, he felt an overwhelming pain to the back of his head. But instead of falling forwards, onto Melissa, a forceful momentum pushed him to the side. The world around him faded into darkness.

With Stiles out the way Gerald palled out a knife and prepared to stab Melissa's heart.

Isaac had just put his shirt back on when he saw Gerard. One moment he was watching a knife accelerating towards his- Scott's- mother's heart. The next he was staring into the eyes of the murderous hunter. The eyes shifted from the wolf to the floor. But when Isaac followed their direction, he saw his hand, with his finders outstretched, and claws dug deep into the hunter's heart. As he looked up again, blood was oozing from grandpa Argent's mouth. Realisation hit the young wolf like a thunderbolt. The old man collapsed forward into his killer's arms, before finally landing on the floor next to his intended victim, who had escaped the knife.

"I... I" The words caught in Isaac's throat as his eyes shifted from the dead body of Alison's grandfather, too his blood stained hands. His hands were shaking again. _"Look at the mess you have made!"_ Came the voice of his dad.

As Isaac stood, shaking and frozen, Cora went to Melissa and placed her hands on the bullet hole, firmly applying pressure.

"I didn't mean to do that." Isaac, finally got the words out.

"Sure you did." Came the placid voice of Peter Hale. "The question now is, what is the good and moral Scott going to do when he finds out? Do you think he has room in his pack for a murder?"

"He...I don't know."

Peter grabbed Isaac by his shoulders swinging him round to face him. "Have you ever wondered why you have trouble focusing your abilities? You spent so much effort fighting who you really are, you don't even have the strength to protect the ones you love. But now." He shook the teen, making him look him in the eye. "Now you will be unstoppable."

"Scott will understand." Came the defiance of Cora. "You saved his mother, he won't..."

"Yes. By giving in to yourself..."

"By doing what's right! He won't hold it against you." Interrupted the she-wolf.

"Your right. He won't." Said Isaac regaining his confidence.

Peter released his grip, allowing the young wolf to take Melissa by the hand and take her pain. She gasped and looked at her honorary son. "Isaac. Listen to me. This was not your fault. No one can blame you for what happened."

"What about Argent? You just killed his father, Alison's grandfather. Do you really think he would want to adopt you after hearing about this?"

 _"No." Thought the sad wolf._

"Derek is being tortured by the rest of these hunters as we speak. I need you to help me take them on."

"I promised Argent I..."

"You promised you wouldn't come after him. But this is Derek we are talking about. No promise was made about Derek. Trust me I have looked."

The bête let out a growl. He was still angry that the omega had seen his most private, and most precious memories.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Can you really afford not to? Your friend is dying, are you really going to leave him?"

"Isaac. Don't. Stay he..." The mother had gone into shock.

"Melissa. Melissa!" Isaac shook her but there was no reply.

"Times is ticking Isaac. Do you want Derek to die?"

"I can't leave her like this." Tears were streaming from the teenager's eyes.

The young wolf's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his body. His black veins looked like they were about to break through his skin.

 _"I can't fix this now! I can't fix it, can't fix it!"_

 _"We don't kill people Isaac. There is another way, there is always another way."_

 _"It was a good effort Isaac. It was. This would be so more poetic if was HALF time."_

"She is as good as dead."

Isaac's head felt like it was about to explode, as he continued to take Melissa pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mum! what happened."

Scott had arrived just in time to see his mother being loaded into an ambulance.

"Gerard." Said Stiles, holding an ice pack to the back of his head. "He is dead."

"How?"

"I don't know. Gerard knocked me out. But I saw Isaac being taken by Peter and Cora Hale."

"Peter was here too?"

"Yes, he killed one of the hunters."

"Gerard?"

"No. Not his style. "

"Murder is his stile Stiles."

"Yes, but he usually goes for the slashed throat, blood spread everywhere." Stiles heaved slightly, even after everything he and his friends had been through, he still hated the sight of blood.

"Gerard wasn't killed like that?"

"No. But it was defiantly a werewolf."

"What so Cora killed him?"

"Or Isaac. You said yourself Scott, he has the urge to kill."

"What about the other hunters?"

"My dad has taken them in for questioning. They will have to stay in the cells overnight."

Scott's felt like his head was spinning. He had a million questions, but could not hear a single answer.

"Hay. If you want to go the hospital, I can take care of things here? I already have Malia and Liam out searching for Isaac. They will let us know as soon they find something."

"I should have been here. It is my job to protect her, to protect both of them

"This was not your fault Scott."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peter Hale smiled with glee, as he drove the car out of Beacon Hills. Behind him sat his niece, and a very pale Isaac who had passed out.

"Why did he do that?" Asked his frustrated niece.

The uncle shrugged. "Do you think I care?"

"He could have died."

"Maybe that was what wanted. Give his life, to save his friend's mother, thereby redeeming himself for killing another friend's father."

"You know as well as I do. He did not have a choice."

"But he doesn't." Said Peter will a satisfied smile.

"You want him to feel guilty. So that he..."

With a swift turn of his wrist, the driver had turned up the radio, cutting his niece short, and giving her headache in the process.

Switchfoot, was now belting out of the speakers.

 _"I've got my memories always inside of me_

 _And I can't go back_

 _Back to how it was"_

The dramatic change in pitch rippled through Isaac's eardrums. It was as if he had been hit by a bolt of lightning. The young wolf woke up and sprung from the window he was lying his head on.

"Bout time you woke up." Said the less sympathetic wolf.

The startled teenager looked around in confusion.

 _"I believe you now I have gone to far_

 _No, I can't go,back_

 _Back to how it was"_

"What happened?"

Cora pushed his head, smacking it against the window,

"Ow. What did I say?"

"I think what my niece is trying is say is that she was worried about you"

"You...you were worried about me?"

Cora's cheeks turned pink as she turned to look out of her window. "We need your help to save Derek. That is all." She lied.

 _"This is home..."_ \- Peter switched off the radio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Braedan continued to wrestle with the chains. She had been locket up for almost a whole week. That meant Argent's three weeks were almost up.

"You have been trying the same thing for days."Came the voice of Chris.

"We. Can't. Give. Up." She said through gritted teeth.

"Save your energy!"

Braeden stopped and looked at her companion.

"We are not giving up. We just need a new plan." Said the hunter in a reassuring voice.

"Do you have one?"

"I am working on it."

"Argent, they have Derek. Do you what they could..." Began Braeden, forgetting who she was talking to.

The look on the hunter's face said it all.

Braeden leaned her back against the wall. She had lost Derek once, and she was not going to lose him again. The truth was that until the werewolf crossed her path, or rather she crossed his, she didn't care for anything except money and the frill of the chase, and she feared that without the black wolf she would become that person again.

"I am sure he is worried about you too."

The gun woman turned to meet the hunter's gaze. "They are going to kill him aren't they? If they haven't killed him already."

"Do you think he is dead?"

"No. But I get the feeling we are running out of time."

The door to their prison was swung open. They could hear the increasing sound of heavy footsteps. Too heavy to be a petite woman. They were right. The figure that emerged was near to a giant. He was the one who Chris had seen torturing Isaac, almost three weeks ago.

"The boss wants to see you." He announced before unlocking the chains and pulling the hunter off the floor and out the door. He was taken to a dark room, with a solitary light bulb in the ceiling, the only source of light in the room. In the centre of the room there was a pair of chairs, one of which was occupied by Araya.

"Christoph." She said pointing to the other chair. "I got some bad news. Last night I sent a group of my best hunters to bring in your young werewolf."

The guardian looked up in concern.

"I have just heard that two of them were killed in the attack. It appears that your pet is not as harmless as you led us to believe."

"They went after him, threatened him. Sounds like self-defence."

"He killed two of our own. Our people. Hunters. That is what you are as well."

"Why are you so sure it was him?"

"Because I know for a fact that the Alpha, the were coyote, and the other Bête, were not at the house. I left strict instructions that no attack should be made until they were gone."

"So he would be alone against your hunters." The anger was only too clear on the guardian's face.

"But not defenceless. Now that he killed once, he will kill again, unless you stop him."

"You mean kill him. Why should I? Because he killed a couple killers?"

"Because of this." She took out what appeared to be blank pieces of paper.

A shudder went through the old hunter's spine. Something was compelling him, he did not know what, but something inside of him was making him take the paper from her. Once they were in his hands he could tell they were in fact pictures, recently printed of a computer. He turned them over. The first thing he saw was the white, lifeless face of his father. As he continued to look through the photos he saw blood stained cloths. He followed their trail to his father's heart, and the claw marks left by his killer. There was no doubt that this was done by a werewolf. "Isaac did this?"

"Yes. The question is what are you going to do Christoph?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Belief over misery,_

 _I've seen the enemy_

 _And I won't go back_

 _Back to how it was"_

"Seriously that has to be the hundredth time we have heard that song." Exclaimed Cora.

"Hundredth and fourth" Corrected her uncle turning off the radio.

The words of the song sunk into Isaac mind, like an itch he could not scratch. He had gone too far by killing Gerard and there were no way things could go back to how they were, between him and Scott or, especially between him and Chris Argent. When he shut his eyes he could still see the stunned eyes of the old man, the blood coming out of his mouth; the limpness of his body as he fell to the floor.

A sudden cold chill surged through the teen's body, taking him from his thoughts. Cora had placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"For what it is worth, I think you did the right thing..." Isaac tried to push her hand away but she held firm. "…and you are still pack to me."

Isaac placed his hand on hers, squeezing it gently. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder like she use to during long car journeys with her family.

Cora was the youngest child and was always sitting in the middle seat between Derek and Laura. When she got tired she would rest her head on her older brother's shoulder and hug his arm. Eventually she would fall asleep knowing her big brother was there to protect her. But this time he wasn't there to protect her, or make her feel safe. Since the fire she had learned to protect herself, but no matter how skilled she became, she never felt as safe as when she was with Derek.

Isaac could smell her fear. A fear he knew too well. He rested his head on hers as she wrapped her arm around his.

A faint smile appeared on the young she-wolves mouth as for the first time since she was a child, she did not feel scared.

Peter sniggered at the two wolf cubs. It was then that he realised, whatever relationship was forming between the two lonely teenagers, he could use to his advantage. A clear plan was forming in his mind. If he played it right, Isaac would help him kill Scott.

An hour later, they stopped at a motel.

"We will continue in the morning, once we are all rested." Announced Peter.

The room they checked into only had two double beds. Peter took the one by the door, whilst Cora took the other one. Isaac had the floor at the foot of the two beds. Cora voiced an objection, saying that there was no reason why they couldn't get another room, so, Isaac did not have to sleep on the floor. But Peter was adamant, reminding her that when they were both staying at Derek's her friend had to sleep on the floor.

"I have slept in worse places." Said her friend. Somehow she did not find it reassuring.

The two Hales fell asleep almost immediately. Whilst Isaac stayed awake. He sat with his back against the wall trying not to think of the whitening eyes and his bloody hands, or whether or not Melissa McCall was alive or dead.

 _"She is dead! You understand! You left her, now she is dead!"_

 _"I am sorry." Cried the boy who had climbed out of the wrecked car to fetch help. Not knowing that as the car was sitting on a cliff, the change in weight would cause it to fall._

 _"It is your fault! You got that? Your fault!"_

 _"Stop it dad." Shouted Camden. He was the smart one, he was the one who went ahead to meet their dad. Their mum and Isaac had to doubled back, to the gas station, where little Isaac had dropped their mum's ID._

 _"Remember, your place boy." Their father had replied harshly. Camden stormed out the house, their father followed him, leaving little Isaac to cry alone._

 _"Stop that!" His father had returned._

 _Isaac was on his feet, as the huge dark shadow surrounded him._

 _"Come hear."_

 _"No dad, please no!"_

 _"I am going to rip your throat out. With my teeth. The wolf- like form of his father, was almost concealed by darkness, as the little boy tried to back away from the gigantic monster. But his feet would not move._

 _The boy trembled as the beast of his father, stepped into the light. Except it was not his wolf-like father that he saw. It was his own wolf form, that swooped down and bit into his throat, as he screamed in terror._

Isaac's eyes flicked open as he leaned forward away from the wall. Sweat was pouring from his face, as he ran his fingers through his thick hair.

"Are you ok?"

He looked up. Cora was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream. Sorry I woke you." He said lying down, flat on his back.

"Isaac?"

"What?"

"Don't sleep on the floor."

"Where else I am supposed to sleep?"

Cora rolled her eyes like only a Hale could. She reached over for a pillow and threw it at him. It handed flat on his face. She then culled up into a foetal position at the head of the bed on the right hand side. Leaving the left hand side for her friend.

Silently, Isaac leaped onto the bed and laid his head down on the pillow. He stretched himself so that his feet where by the she-wolf's nose. Rolling her eyes again, the youngest Hale turned over so that she was facing away from dirty feet. But secretly she was smiling. Isaac turned onto his side so that his head was facing towards the door. He then bent hi legs into a running stance.

Peter Hale watched them with a wolfish grin. He had hoped that his niece would take pity on the poor boy having to sleep on the floor, and invite him to join her. However, it was a slightly more innocent arrangement then he had envisaged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _And I got my mind set_

 _on what happens next_

 _I' got my eyes wide it's not over yet_

 _We are miracles and we are not alone_

"Does this station not know any other songs?" Exclaimed Peter whilst switching off the radio. It was Isaac's turn to drive, which meant Cora was sitting on the back seats. Peter was navigating.

The young wolf, was eyeing the sleeping she-wolf in the central mirror.

"Do think that is wise. Considering what happened last time?" Asked the cunning wolf.

"What?"

"You know what I am talking about."

Isaac tensed. He did not like the casual way the omega was bringing up Alison's death.

"Then again, it is only natural. After all Scott has moved on, why not you?"

Before the young wolf had time to think he had lashed his claws at the Omega's throat. Predicting the outcome Peter had managed to catch the bête's hand in his own. Clasping it with both hands he slowly applied pressure, crushing the fragile bones.

Isaac cried out in pain.

"Stop it!" Shouted Cora. "You will make him crash the car!"

The omega let go. "No. Isaac would not want to cause another one of those?"

Isaac's eyes glowed yellow.

Seeing the reflection in the windscreen, Cora reached a comforting hand onto Isaac's shoulder and gently squeezed.

Feeling the pressure of her hand, the young wolf immediately calmed down.

"I just wanted to see if your eyes had changed colour." Said Peter. "Not that it will make a difference to Chris Argent."

"Who says he has to know?"

"Oh Isaac, he already knows. They have an informant in the hospital. It wouldn't surprise me if they took photos."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't like talent going to waste, or bêtes for that matter. Just remember when your friends turn on you, and they will, you will need me."

"Why would I need you?"

"Every wolf needs a pack."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The huntress scowled at the betrayer, who she was having to escort everywhere. She remembered hearing about the Argent's, growing up. How they followed the hunter code religiously, and were honourable. When she heard that one had refused to abide by the hunter honour code and not take their life having been bitten, whilst the other took in the very monster he had sworn to hunt, she felt let down and betrayed.

She was reluctant to answer his questions, not knowing whether his loyalties had really changed. Hence, she decided to stick to answers of no more than one syllable. All the while, a single question was continuously being played in her mind. Ramona was five years younger than him, and could not understand how an experienced hunter like Chris Argent, who had hunted werewolves since he was a young teenager, could change their perspective so drastically in the space of a couple of years.

As they walked among the hunters practicing, firing arrows at targets, the betrayer suddenly stopped and looked round at his companion. "Ask me."

"Como?"

"Whatever it is you want to ask me." He was looking directly at her, daring her to deny that there wasn't anything she wanted to know.

"Why did you do it?"

The hunter turned his gaze to the ground for a second.

"The truth!" She stated harshly. "People who look at the ground before they give an answer are usually liars."

Chris looked up, and stared directly into her eyes. "His eyes. There was something in his eyes."

"So you decided to take him in just like that?"

"No." He said simply, before turning to continue their stroll. As they passed a group of young hunters, teenagers mostly, one fired an arrow which hit the balls eye. The teenaged girl, who looked about twelve or thirteen turned round and started running towards them.

"Mama! Mama, did you see? I did it!"

"I saw." Replied Ramona with a smile. "Well done! Now do it again. Go on, see if you can get three in a row."

"Yes Mama."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes." Like her mother, Ramona's daughter had jet black hair, and olive skin, which under the Mexican sun had turned brown.

Sensing that Argent was no longer following, Ramona turned round. The other hunter was watching her daughter as she hit her second balls eye. Purposefully the mother walked up to the prying hunter, but when she saw his sad smile, and the look in his eye, she stopped. The huntress took a deep breath. She had seen that look before.

"Araya told me you had a daughter?"

"Alison. She was good with a bow, but not at so young an age."

"I decided to bring Maria's training forward, after her father died."

"I am sorry. How did he die?"

"He was killed by a werewolf. Eventually I managed to track the monster down. But it didn't bring her father back. Wasn't your wife killed by a werewolf?"

"No. She died by her own hand."

"The honour code?"

"Yeah."

"What you were saying earlier, about seeing something in his eyes, what was it?"

"Fear. I saw a scared child, in need of protection."

"And now?"

"That is the boy. The wolf is a killer, a beast which should be put down." The hunter was trembling, as the words sprung from his mouth.

"I don't believe you." Said the huntress plainly.

Argent turned his head to face her, a single tear protruding from his right eye.

"I know that look anywhere. My husband had it too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek paced the electrified cage he was being kept in. Wondering how he could have been so stupid as to walk right into a trap, for the second time in two weeks? He sighed. _"Well it is no use now."_ He thought. He wondered what they had done with Braeden and Argent? He didn't think they were dead, but his eyes turned blue at the thought of anyone harming either of them, especially Braden.

He could hear heavy footsteps approaching. There was a rattle of mettle, and the screech of a door being opened.

"Derek Hale, alone. It has been a long time."

Derek clenched his fists, seeing Kate Argent sent chills down his spine. "What have you done with Braeden?"

"Braeden? You mean the mercenary you hired to kill me?"

Derek gave her his stare.

"Relax. She is with the Calavers; they have a proposition for her if the plan doesn't work."

"What plan?"

"The plan to kill Isaac." She said rolling her eyes.

"They want to kill Isaac, a teenage boy whose only fault seems to be having your brother as his guardian, over you?"

"I made a deal, reminded them of a certain fire, and a few _resources_ I have at my disposal." At the word "resources" she looked directly into the wolf's eyes. "They said if I help them kill Isaac, they will leave me alone."

"What makes you think I will help you?"

"You already are." She said, half flirtatiously, half mockingly. "Whether you like it or not. Boys!" Two berserkers appeared from the shadows. "Get him in position. Our guests will be arriving soon. I am especially looking forward to seeing little Cora again."

Derek looked up in horror at the idea of his little sister being harmed in any way. "If you hurt her I am…"

"I know; I know… you will rip my throat out with your teeth. But then, who says you will still have teeth."

With that she walked away, leaving Derek alone with his thoughts. It saddened him to think that if he hadn't given Isaac the bite, all that had happened could have been avoided. Cora would not be in danger, Isaac's life would not be on the line, and Derek would not be trapped in a Cage! However, the vulnerable abused teen father, would still have been killed, and what would have happened to Isaac then? He would have been completely alone.

The cage was disarmed. Derek leapt at the berserkers, trying to get away. But even in his evolved form he was no match for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nurses and doctors of Beacon Memorial Hospital were hard at work. It had been a relatively quiet day, but they all knew how quickly that could all change. Especially, in Beacon Hills. Due to a number of strange and disturbing assurances- sword wielding Oni, and a number of power cuts to name a few- the hospital had become unstaffed, as the majority had either been transferred or physiologically scared.

It was only the brave few like Melissa McCall who stayed. Seeing her lying in a hospital bed, had diminished their courage even more. She was well liked among her colleagues, for her ability to take control no matter what happened. She was their leader during the bazar accuracies and they feared they would not be able to cope without her.

The fear turned to astonishment when, she started to heal faster than expected, and within four hours she was no longer in the ICU. It was concluded that once she had woken up, it would not be long until she could go home.

Ever since Melissa McCall had arrived in the hospital her son hadn't left her side. Even with everything else, nothing seemed to matter more than knowing his mum was ok.

Finally, he could see her eyes opening.

"Hay." Said Scott gently holding his mum's hand.

"Hay. What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. How do you feel?"

"A little tired. How long was I out?"

"About two days."

Melissa gave a small smile. "Is the house still standing?"

"Yes. You don't have to worry about a thing. You just need to get better."

"What about you? "

"I am fine mum."

"Isaac? Where is Isaac?"

"I don't know. The others are still looking for him."

"Scott you have to find him." She said sitting up.

"I will, but you need to relax."

"I feel fine. Actually, more than fine. I should be worse than this, even with Isaac… Isaac, when he was taking my pain, I could have sworn I felt this sudden spark of energy. It was overwhelming."

Scott grew pale. If that was try, then Isaac had held on too long, and had transferred some of his wolf's life force onto his mum. _"He could have killed himself."_

Just then he heard the text alert on his phone.

"It is from Stiles. They know where Isaac is heading."

"Go. Bring him back."

Scott stood up to leave. A thought made its way to front of his mind. He knew it must have been there the whole time, just waiting for the time to ask.

"Mum? That night, when you were shot. What do you remember?"

Fear and anger washed over Melissa's face as she was transported back, to the merciless Gerard, and the sound of broken glass, and wolf howls.

"Alison's grandfather. He tried to kill me."

"He was the one who shot you?"

"Yes. And the one who almost stabbed me with a knife." Tears were streaming from her eyes.

"I am, sorry. I should have been there. For you and Isaac."

A light bulb went off in Melissa's head. "Scott. It was Isaac, who killed Gerard. He saved me."

Scott was struck dumb, as he was hit by a wall of emotion. "I..I got to go." Was all he could say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is chapter 6- What did you think?

All comments/ reviews are welcome :)

Chapter 7 is in development, and I will be posting it ASAP.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning! This Chapter has some mild swearing. Sorry about the slight wait, I shall try to be a bit quicker with the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

It was Cora's turn to drive. Due to the radio's limited choice in music it was switched off.

Isaac was leaning his head against the window. Despite the younger Hale giving up a portion of her bed, the troubled teen still hadn't had much sleep. _"…they will turn on you…you will need me."_ The words had been going around and around again in his head.

 _"_ _I…I didn't mean to do that."_

 _"_ _Sure you did. You are killer."_

What scared him the most was that a part of him was glad Gerard was dead. He thought back to the last "conversation" he had with his father. Mr Lahey had thrown a glass at him, and a piece had stabbed his cheek, just below his eye.

 _"_ _You could have blinded me."_

 _"_ _Shut up! It is a scratch. It is barley even…"_ His father was staring at him in shock.

When he put his hand to the "scratch" it was gone. He ran out the door, and cycled away on his bike. His father called his name, but he kept going. As he reached town he could feel his finger nails getting longer, his face was itching, he was about to scratch when he felt facial hair. _"No. No. No. Not now."_ He pulled into a side alley and ditched his bike. He could hear the sound of his father's car getting closer. But whether it was a mile away, or around the corner he did not know. He did not wait to find out. He hid in the shadows. He curled up into a ball. Cold rain drenched his clothes. His claws, facial hair and fangs stared to disappear.

 _"_ _Isaac!"_ Came the voice of his abuser.

Isaac pricked up his head. Fear running through his veins. He tucked his head in again.

The car door slammed he could hear his father walking through the heavy puddles. "Isaac! Isaac. Isaac." The voice sent a shock wave hurtling down the teen's back. But it was not fear. It was surprise, for his abuser, his persecutor, his father, for the first time sounded scared, sounded sorry. But Isaac couldn't be sure. His abuser would often trick him into a false sense of security. Getting him to admit to things before striking him with a belt or worse.

 _"_ _Isaac."_ The anger was back. The boy shivered as another figure appeared from the shadows.

 _"_ _Ok that's enough…"_ Began Mr Lahey, clapping his hands. _"…lets go. Isaac grab your bike and let's go."_ He had taken his wet glasses off. _"Isaac?"_ For the first time in Isaac's memory, his father was afraid.

The figure changed shape. Isaac did not move. Why didn't he move? He just sat and watched as the lizard shaped Jackson ripped his father apart. Isaac felt water dripping down his face, but if it was tears or just rain water he did not know. He didn't want to know. He jumped to his feet and ran. Not wanting to look back. He didn't want to know as the guilt of what he felt sickened him. For in that moment all he could feel was relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How much further?" Asked Cora.

"About another 2008 miles." Replied Peter.

With a determined glare in her eyes, the she wolf pushed her foot down on the gas pedal. The sudden surge in speed pushed Isaac against his seat, causing him to bump his head. But he made no sound.

"Slow down!" Shouted Peter.

"The faster we get there the more chance we have of saving my brother."

The car was speeding along the empty road, leaving a cloud of dust behind as they continued to increase their speed. The engine roared, piercing the wolves' ears. Finally, the car could not take any more. Black smoke penetrated through the bonnet. A second later there was a small _boom,_ as the car stooped in its tracks.

"Dam it!" Shouted Cora, whilst hitting the stirring wheel.

Her uncle rolled his eyes. "I have some tools in the back. Isaac! You know how to fix a car." It was more of statement then a question.

Isaac gave a slight nod before climbing out the car. He opened the hood.

"How bad is it?" Asked an anxious Cora.

"Well it won't be a quick fix. The engine has overheated." He said taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"Great!" Exclaimed the angry she-wolf, knowing that there were no more garages more miles. Her uncle dumped a tool box on the ground by Isaac's feet. "Get to work." He said before grabbing the map and a book and finding himself a spot in the shade.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Yes." Sweat was pouring down his face, from the sweltering heat. "Hand me that wrench would you?"

"This one?"

"Yes." He said taking it from her, with a tired smile.

To the worried sister, it seemed to be taking Isaac forever to fix the car. Her heart was pounding as she paced, with her arms crossed. Her mind envisaged every possible thing a hunter could be doing to her brother whilst she helplessly waited for the _kid_ to fix the car.

Her walking had somehow taken her to her uncle. "How do we know he is fixing it?"

"Well, there are these things called eyes."

"I mean how are you so confident that he knows what he is doing?"

"As I have been inside that rather straight forward mind of his, I would say I have a pretty good grasp on what he can and cannot do. And if you must p in that nauseating manner, may I suggest you do it over there?" He was indicting to where the seventeen-year-old was still working hard at fixing the car. "Oh and one over thing. When we do eventually get back on the road, may I suggest a little more haste and a lot less speed".

Cora stormed off and kicked one of the tires.

"Easy! A little harder and I would have another thing to fix." Exclaimed Isaac.

"Can you fix it?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, the cooling fans have stopped working so if I …" He said taking a step back to view the entire layout.

"I mean how do know what to do?"

Isaac sighed, as a teary expression made its way over his face. "I had a good teacher." He said at last.

"Your father." She stated.

"No." He said sombrely. "My brother."

Cora's eyes widened. "I didn't know you have a brother."

"Yeah, well there are a lot of things you don't know about me. No doubt your uncle can tell you all about it. Since he seems to have seen just about every memory I have."

"Or you could?"

Isaac went quiet. After they had been told about Camden, he had tried to speak to his father about it, only to be struck across his face and told never to mention his name again. He didn't and had been carrying the grief ever since. He took another deep breath to regain his concentration as he continued to work on the car.

"What is he like?"

"Typical older brother I guess." He said with a smile. "He liked fixing things, like cars and bikes, anything really. He was witty, I mean with his friends he was. He was popular. Everyone liked him. Especially the swim team. Actually, he wasn't unlike Derek in some ways. Whenever either of them tried to teach me things, fixing cars or survival, they wouldn't let me stop until I could do it perfectly; and no matter what, they were always there when I needed them. I mean Derek still is."

"Did he teach you a lot of things?"

"Why do want to know?"

"I guess I want a distraction."

Isaac whipped his forehead. "Yeah, he taught me how to play lacrosse, how to swim, but I was never fast enough for the swim team. Most of all he…"

"What?"

"I can't really explain it." Memories surrounded Isaac, taking him back to the last conversation he had with his older brother.

 _"_ _Hello, earth to Isaac."_

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"_ _Pay attention this is important. I may not be around the next time dad gets a flat tire."_

 _"_ _Why? I thought you told dad you are not going to college?"_

 _"_ _I am not."_

 _"_ _Then where will you be?"_

 _"_ _Um. Well…do you remember me telling you I applied for the marines?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _My orders arrived yesterday. I will be leaving for Washington in the morning to begin my training."_

 _"_ _Do you have to go?" Tears were falling from the younger brother's eyes._

 _"_ _Dry your eyes before dad sees you." Said his brother, with urgency. "Look, since mum, things with dad... you know how he gets."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _I just can't take it any more Isaac. The way he talks to you, to me. What he does... having to hide it from everyone, it is not right."_

 _"_ _He wouldn't if we were better."_

 _"_ _No Isaac. What he does is wrong. The truth is I am afraid that if I stay I might, do something bad. Something very bad."_

 _"_ _Like what?"_

 _"_ _Kill dad."_

 _"_ _You wouldn't, would you?"_

 _"_ _I can't say I haven't thought about it. But that is why I have to go. I made a vow over mum's grave that I would look after you both. I can't report him but…"_

 _"_ _I don't want you to leave me. I get scared when you are not around."_

 _"_ _I know, but the army will pay me, and they can give me a house, and you can come and live with me. Would you like that?"_

 _"_ _Would dad have to come too?"_

 _"_ _No, knuckle head. That is the point, it would just be you and me. You will just have to be brave till then. Can you do that."_

 _"_ _I can do it." Said the ten-year-old, summoning all the courage he had._

 _"_ _That's my bro." Said the eighteen-year-old, ruffling his little brother's hair. The closest thing to a hug, he ever gave him._

"What happened to him?"

"About two years after he joined, he was on a scouting mission. His convoy drove into a mine. Killed instantly, at least that is what they told us."

"I am sorry."

"It is alright. It feels good to talk about him."

Cora remembered the fire, the feeling of overwhelming loss at her whole family dying in one evening. Then she thought of the joy she felt, hearing that her older brother had survived. A joy, she realised Isaac would never feel.

There was a rustling as the engine kicked into life. Isaac's face beamed with a wide smile. He turned his head to Cora who leaped up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She said before climbing into the driver's seat.

Isaac stood with his mouth open. Suddenly, he felt like he was walking on air.

"You coming!" She called out the window.

"Yeah." He said sitting down in the back.

Having heard the engine starting up, Peter made his way back to the car. Before long they were on their way again, with a little more hast and a lot less speed.

As Cora continued to drive the car, she though back to the time she had been poised by the Darach.

 _"_ _What is happening to me?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. But I am not leaving ok. Not again."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek pulled on his chains hoping against hope to break free. But it was no use, after four hours of trying he could feel his arms giving out. _"Save your strength."_ Came the voice of his mother. " _You will need it later."_

The wolf could feel the electrical pulses continuing through his body taking away his capacity to transform into his wolf form. He closed his eyes and rolled his head over to one side.

 _"_ _Powerful new Alpha. One of the Hales, building a pack. Do you have any idea how long I have waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?"_

"I am sorry Cora."

"Cora?"

Derek opened his eyes, too find himself face to face with Kate Argent. "Ah. Where you thinking about how you have let your little sister down? Well don't worry, she will be here soon, then you can explain it to her, right before I cut her in half."

The wolf let out a growl, whilst trying to break free. But without the ability to change into the animal, it was more like a weak grown.

The huntress scoffed before turning up the electricity.

Hale screamed and howled in pain as the volts burned through his skin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Turn left here." Ordered Peter.

Cora turned the steering wheel. Her stomach tightened as she could finally see the warehouse in which her brother was being held captive.

They pulled up short of the warehouse so that the car would be hidden from the hunters' view. "I trust I don't need to remind you both that we are probably walking into a trap?"

"No." Said the young bêtes whilst shaking their heads. They climbed out the car and walked the rest of the way to the warehouse.

 ** _"_** ** _Howl!"_** The sound rippled through their wolf ears.

Anger stirred in the youngest Hale as she splayed her teeth and ran to her brother.

"Cora wait!" Called Isaac, running after her.

Cora was about to open the door when her friend grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Shush" Said her uncle putting a finger to his lips. "Think. You are playing right into their hands. As soon as you opened that door you would have been surrounded by hunters. They would cut you open before you got to even within sight of Derek."

"Then what do we do?" Asked Isaac, loosening his grip on his- friend? - Girl-friend? – friend's younger sister.

There was another howl, louder than before which had them shielding their ears with their hands.

When Peter and Isaac looked up Cora was gone. The young wolf sprang forward but before he could go after her he felt himself being pushed backwards. He fell to the ground.

Peter looked down at him with his condescending stare. "Seriously? Even with wolf hearing, they still don't listen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What did you think?

Apologies for any incorrect spellings and grammar .

I was thinking of sending it to a beta reader but I don't know how to do that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your patience readers Here is the new chapter!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 8**

The message alert went off on Stiles's phone.

"It is from Isaac. Derek is being held at the Old Winchesters' warehouse."

Lydia typed the name into google. "Got it. We are about ten miles away."

"Does it not seem odd that we have not heard from him till now?" Styles was wearing his accusing face.

"Let's just hope we are not too late." Said Scott who was driving Stiles's car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the cry of her brother Cora ran into the warehouse, forgetting her uncle's warning. The door slammed behind her. She heard another scream. She looked down the dark empty corridor. There was a flash of light, as another electric shock was sent to her brother. The she wolf summoned her anger as she ran to her brother.

There was a hissing sound as what appeared to be steam filled the area. Cora fell to the floor. She felt all her strength disappear as her muscles tensed and she began to cough. She tried to push yourself up only to fall back down again.

"Hales are so predictable" came a voice from the shadows. Cora could hear heavy footsteps from several directions, all coming towards her. Still unable to stand and with a face to the floor all she could see was a pair of high-heeled boots. Their owner stopped in front of her head then crouched down. "So you are Cora Hale. I have heard so much about you."

"I have heard nothing about you" Cora could barely breathe through the smoke which contained wolf-bane. The blonde haired woman turned blue, baring her fangs.

"Let-her-go" Derek's voice was little more than a whisper as he tried to hide the pain he was in.

"No."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a side entrance to the warehouse, hidden by abandoned wood planks. Maria was practicing her aim by firing at a target she had pinned to the remnants of a wooden fence.

The huntress fired an arrow at the target, hitting the balls-eye. She fired another, which split the first arrow in half. All the while the Mexican sun continued to penetrate her skin. But she kept on firing, wondering when she could finally go home. Maria, had learned a lot about the world of the supernatural since the death of her father at the hands of a werewolf. Still she missed home.

 _Crack_

She turned around, drawing an arrow. Her weapon was pointing at a curly haired boy.

"Don't shoot I am one of you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you. I am one of you. I am a hunter."

"I haven't seen you."

"I have not seen you either. Aren't you a bit young to be a hunter?"

"Aren't you." Her arrow was still pointing at the boy's head.

"I am seventeen. How old are you?"

"Old enough to take care of myself."

The boy sniggered.

"Don't test me. I won't miss."

"No. I am sorry. You just remind me of someone. Look unless you are planning to fire that thing…"

"I am. Unless you can prove you are who you say you are."

"If I was a werewolf, would I be carrying these?" He drew out a pair of Chinese ring daggers.

"I guess not. But there is a ware-jaguar in there who carries a shot gun."

"That is why I need your help."

"Why should I help you? I don't even know your name."

"Look we don't have time for this. People are gonna die unless you can tell me if there is another way into the warehouse."

"Why can't you use the main entrance?"

"Because it is set up to trap the werewolves and unless I get there in time my friends will die."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't expect you too."

Another scream came from inside, where a dangerous werewolf was being held.

"You are not like the others."

"Sorry?"

"They don't care that there is someone being hurt in there."

"What makes you think I care?"

"Your eyes. My Madre says that you can almost always know what someone is thinking by looking in their eyes. It usually takes years to master, but you, it is easy to tell you feel that man's pain."

"Don't you mean, werewolf?"

"From what I have read so far, part of a werewolf is human. So doesn't't that mean the human side is getting hurt too?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"I also read that when in its werewolf form it has no control over what it does."

"I heard that some werewolves have learned to control their shifts even on a full moon."

"I haven't read anything about that. How do you know that is true?"

"I have seen it.

"If a werewolf can control their shifts doesn't't that mean they are aware of what they are doing?"

"As long as they have control yes."

"How do they do it?"

"I…they focus on something which links them to their human side, like anger, or a someone they care about."

Another scream came from inside the warehouse. But it was a different scream to before.

"Cora."

"Who?"

"My friend. I have to help her."

"Your friends the ones you want to help they are werewolves, aren't't they?"

A droplet of sweat dripped down the boy's face.

She let loose the arrow.

The boy caught it in his hand.

The girl's face seemed to beam with excitement, as her features lit up. "I knew it! You are a werewolf."

"Or I just have very good reflexes."

"Then why are your eyes glowing yellow?"

The boy trembled as he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again they were blue.

"How did you do that?"

"Like I said I have learned to control the shifts, even on a fall moon. You said you can tell what a person is thinking by looking in their eyes; what are mine telling you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate raised her clawed hand, striking down at the young wolf 's face who yelped in pain.

Derek growled at seeing his little sister being harmed. He started fighting his chains again, only to have electricity surged through him.

The were-jaguar pulled out a hand gun aiming it at Cora's shoulder. She pulled the trigger. The wolf's bane burned through the young Hale's skin, as she put her hand to her wound. Another shot was fired. This time at her knee.

Rage continued to build inside Derek. He was not going to lose another sister.

A howl echoed through the building. But it was not a howl of pain or anger or sorrow. It was the howl of murder. From the darkness, two blue shinning eyes appeared along with their owner, who was walking calmly towards them.

"Peter Hale. I was wondering when you would show up."

Derek huffed. Kate was sounding too confident.

Peter Hale let out another mighty roar, causing the less experienced hunters to back away slightly. But Kate held her ground as she turned up the gauge again.

Isaac leapt from the shadows, and cut the electric wire with his claws before, the wave of electricity could reach Derek.

With nothing left to subdue him, Derek, was able to break free from his chains. He immediately lashed out at Kate grabbing her by her neck. But the were-jaguar fought back, slashing at his stomach and biting his hand. Peter went for the rest of the hunters, whilst Isaac picked up Cora.

"I don't need your help." She growled.

"This is no time to argue."

A hunter had them in his sight, but before he could pull the trigger, an arrow hit his knee.

"Quick this way." Came the voice of Isaac's new friend.

The young hunter headed for the sound of his little friend's voice. Once they were back outside he put Cora on the ground and handed Maria a lighter. "Take care of her. Peter will be here soon I am going to help Derek."

"She is a hunter. I don't trust her."

"Trust me."

Cora felt powerless as she watched her friend run back into the warehouse in search of Derek and Peter.

"So what am I supposed to do with this?" Asked the kid holding up the cigarette lighter.

"The fire kills the wolf-bane from the bullets. But I guess that is not part of hunter training." The she wolf sniggered. "Aren't you a little young to be a hunter?"

"Aren't you a little old to run head long into a trap?"

Cora growled, thus confirming what Maria's Madre had told her about how werewolves became more animalistic once they had been bitten. Yet there was something about the boy. He was not like other werewolves; her grandmother had presented to her. He seemed, to her at least, surprisingly human.

Maria put the flame to the bullet wound. The she wolf winced, but other than that made no reaction, suggesting that it had been a frequent occurrence. Neither girl spoke. The older glared at the younger, who was looking at her eyes trying to determine whether she was right to help her. True she had decided that the nice werewolf was sincere, however, his friend was more alike to the monsters her grandma had warned her against.

Cora pricked up her ears. "Someone is coming."

"Hide behind there." Maria pointed to a pile of wood which the older girl leapt behind. It was another hunter who appeared.

"Has anyone else come through here?"

"Not as far as I know. I have just got back to my post."

"You left your post?"

"Only for a moment."

"A moment! A moment is all they need..."

 _"Roger."_ Interrupted his walkie-talkie

 _"This is Roger."_

 _"They are heading for the side exit."_

"Close the door behind me. And don't let anyone else in or out until I tell you too. And stay at your post!"

Marie did as she was bid.

A scream came from the other side of the door, and a moment later two men came running out. But they were not hunters.

"Derek." Cora emerged from her hiding place and ran into the arms of her brother.

The older man looked at Maria with scepticism. "Who are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing?"

"She is an ally." Said the she-wolf her arms wrapped tightly around Derek's neck.

"Where is Isaac?"

Cora and Derek let go of each other and looked around.

"He was right behind us." Said Derek.

"I am going back for him."

"No you don't." Said the older man grabbing Cora by her wrist.

"He could be in trouble."

"Agreed." Stated Derek.

"I will go." Said the young huntress.

"Wow. How do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't have time not to." With that she entered the warehouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate had Derek pined against a wall and was about to administer the killer blow. Before she could one of Isaac's ring daggers landed in her shoulder, giving Derek time to break free and smash the hunter's head into the wall.

Isaac was by his side taking his dagger out of the hunter's shoulder.

"We need to leave." Came the voice of Peter, who had managed to either kill or scare off the remaining hunters.

"There is an exit up ahead." As the three hunters headed towards the light of the door more and more hunters arrived. Bullets ricocheted all around them, as they ran for the exit. A hunter appeared in front of them blocking there escape. Isaac pulled out his ring daggers.

"Go. I will hold them off." He called to his friends, as he fought off the foe. With the hunter fully occupied, it was easy for the two Hales to run to the exit and out of the warehouse.

Kate had recovered from her fight and was watching Isaac use her niece's daggers to slash the legs of one of the Calaveras, making him descend to the ground. She got to her feet and fired her remaining gun.

Before the young wolf could be reunited with his friends, he felt a stabbing pain in his right shoulder, making him stumble forwards. His shoulder felt like it was on fire as he regained his balance and continued to head for the door. But before he could, an arrow went through his knee making him fall to the ground. He let out a roar, summoning his pack. But the door was closed and bolted from the inside, removing any chance of his friends coming back to aid his escape.

A high heeled boot pushed against his good shoulder making him fall onto his side. He reached down to the arrow in his knee hopping to snap it in half. He couldn't.

"I am afraid with the wolves-bane from my bullet running through your vanes, your wolf powers aren't going to work."

"Your Kate Argent."

"And you are the mutt my brother took in. He always did want a dog."

"We cannot all be a cat person." Grinned the teen.

The ware-jaguar snarled before digging her heal into the bullet's exit wound.

Isaac gritted his teeth as he fought back the pain.

"Stop that!"

All heads turned, as the head of the Calaveras walked in accompanied by her niece Ramona and Chris Argent.

"Take him. His friends will be back any second."

Maria watched from the shadows as they dragged her new friend out of the warehouse and into the boot of a truck. Inside he would be wired to an electrical pulse which would prevent him from healing. Not that he stood much of a chance if the bullets were laced with wolves' bane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Taken? Taken where?" Asked Cora.

"I don't know. Look you need to leave, hunters are swarming this place looking for you."

"We are not leaving without Isaac."

"He has already left and unless we leave now we will have no chance of saving him. Maria, is there any way you could find out where he is being taken to?"

"I can text you the address when we get there."

"How do you know you will going to the same place? It's sounds like the majority of the hunters are parting ways."

"Yes we are, but a few us form part of the main cohort of the Calervers, including my Madre. So wherever they go I go."

"Speaking of going..." Began Peter "...can you hear that?"

Three hunters where heading towards them.

"Go I will hold them off."

"You would fight your own kind?"

"Actually I was going to talk to them."

"Oh. Yes, that makes much more sense." Concluded Peter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ding_

"Whose phone is that?"

"Not mine. Lydia?"

"No."

"Must be yours then Scott."

"Well read it. I gave it to you remember."

"It's from Isaac. He says to stay clear of the warehouse as they have rescued Derek, and there are hunters still searching the place for them. He wants us to meet him at a Motel called Americana."

"Motel Americana it is then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isaac was thrown about the van, as he was driven away from his friends. _"Well at least Derek and Cora are safe now."_ He felt his eyes grow heavy. _"No I must not fall asleep. It's only the wolf-bane."_ He slipped into unconsciousness.

A sudden jolt from underneath the van, threw the teen an inch into the air, causing him to bang his head on the _"Freezer" roof. "No...no...no!"_ He started to try and punch his way out by in his weak condition, his knuckles couldn't make a dent. His hands flopped down by his sides. He could feel tears dripping from his eyes, as he let out a scream. Which diminished all his remaining strength.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shock of the cold water, being thrown onto him, made the teen open sit up. He rolled onto his side and spat out the water which had gone into his mouth as ice cold shivers trickled through his body.

"Told you he wasn't dead." Came an unfamiliar voice.

"Who's idea was it to keep him in a crate?"

Isaac's heart was pounding at the sound of his guardian who he had wronged.

"Mine." Came the heartless voice of Kate Argent. "A little bird told me he has a fear of confined spaces, and I wanted to see for myself."

Isaac looked around. He was in a large room, with white walls, a white tiled floor, and no windows. It matched Scott and Stiles description of where the Calaveras had kept them when they had gone in search of Derek, during the year he had been in France.

"Enough of this. Chain him up." Ordered the leader of the Calaveras.

Two hunters grabbed Isaac, tearing him from the floor. They cuffed his hands to a chain which was hanging from the ceiling.

"Christopher, it is time. Will you do what needs to be done?" She handed him a sword. One that Isaac had seen before, in Gerard's hands.

"I need to know one thing first. Isaac. Did you kill my father?"

The teenager turned his eyes to the ground, not wanting to see the hurt and anger in the older man's eyes.

"Look at me."

He looked up.

"Did you kill him? Or was it someone else?"

"No. No it was me."

"Why?"

"Enough of this! Kill him or we kill you both." Kate's eyes were cold.

"I want to know why our father died! Isaac?"

"He...he had a knife... he was gonna kill her if I didn't... I... I didn't want to... I am sorry. " A tear broke free from behind Lahey's eye, stinging his pale skin as it made its way down his cheek and to the floor.

"Who? Isaac who was he trying to kill?"

"Melissa McCall."

"Kill him."

Argent raised the sword. "I am sorry Isaac."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what did you think?

Please let me know in comments :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Scott, Stiles and Lydia looked around the Motel, but there was no sign of their friend.

 _Where are you?_ Texted Scott. But there was no reply.

 _Hay, if you don't show yourself in five seconds I will..._

Before Stiles could finish his text a family face appeared from one of the rooms on the upstairs balcony. They stood in amazement, at the sight of the scarred gun for hire.

"Scott, Stiles?"

Stiles was dumb founded at seeing the mercenary.

Scott was first to speak. "You, you are the one who has been texting us?"

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"How did you get Isaac's phone?" Asked a cynical Stiles.

"I masked it. Thought you would be more likely to follow orders if you thought they were coming from your friend. Now if you have finished asking questions, the hunters have Isaac, and I need your help too get him back."

"Since when do care about Isaac?"

"I saved his life."

"You were paid to save his life. Who is paying you this time?"

"The Caliveras. To kill him if Argent does not follow through."

"Why would they pay you, when they already have him?"

"Why do you need us?"

"Why don't you just take the money?"

Came the teenagers questions.

"Look, you are gonna have to believe that I am not that person anymore. Besides, call me sentimental but I draw a line at killing someone I risked my life to save, especially someone who is innocent."

"Well I am convinced" Said Lydia.

Scott gave a nod in agreement. "Stiles?"

"I still don't get why they want you to kill Isaac."

"Because Aria is not stupid. She knows that her hunters will only go along with this if they can keep their hands and minds clean. At least that was the case until Isaac killed Gerard. Look I am not asking you to believe me, but if you want to save your friend you have to do as I say."

"Fine." Said Stiles.

"Now they will be expecting some sort of rescue attempt so I need you to create a distraction for me..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria had been staying close to Isaac ever since he had been taken out of the van.

When they got inside she was ordered to her room by her grandma. It did not matter. She had been there before, she knew where her new friend was being taken. Now all she had to do was message Cora and Derek, so that they could co-ordinate a rescue mission. After taking off her shoes she relined at the head of bed, resting her back on the pillows.

The door swung open, startling the thirteen year old. Her eyes immediately went from her phone, to meet the gaze of her mother.

"Maria. Is there something something you wish to tell me?"

"No Madre."

Her mother sat at the edge of her bed. "I saw what you did. There is only one girl I know who can shoot arrows like that, except she does not help monsters, does she? So I will ask you again. Is there something you want to tell me."

Maria sat up and crossed her legs, like she always did when her and her Madre had a talk. As usual she looked down at her knees. "You are right. I do not help monsters." "But they are not monsters."

Her eyes then looked deep into her madre's. "You are."

"Maria I do not know what they have told you, but you know that is not true. All I have ever wanted to do is protect you. That is why we are here, and not at home..."

"Then you should understand. All Isaac was doing was protecting his friends. Gerard, was going to kill..."

"Enough! Give me your phone."

Maria gave her mother scowl.

"Give it to me!"

The daughter hands over her phone. _"At least I had already told Derek and Cora where to go."_

"I am putting a guard outside your door, until the _monster_ downstairs has been dealt with. The Jerome, one of the men, they attacked; almost bled out before I was able to stitch him back together. Maybe you should think about that the next time you decide to make a new friend."

"You said once that you could tell a person by looking into their eyes. I looked into Isaac's, I did not see a monster."

"He has two pairs of eyes."

"I know. It is his wolf eyes I am talking about. They were not the yes of a monster, they were the eyes of pain, of sadness, of someone who had lost his family of someone who wanted nothing more than to go home."

"You lost your family. They are right here. I am right here."

"No you are not! Ever since dad was killed and you started working for _abuela_ I have hardly seen you. And when I do you are always tired, or angry or giving me orders."

"Maria listen to me..."

"No you listen. All you do now is hunt and kill things. Hardly have time to talk to me, and when you do it is always about monsters and how to catch them. We use to play board games, and stay up all night watching movies and painting our nails, and you use to call me your _querubin._ Why did all that have to stop?"

"I...I know this has been very hard. No one likes change."

"Change! Si, that is one word for it. You know you have changed so much that I can hardly recognise you as my madre."

"That's enough. You are upset, we will talk more when you have calmed down."

"No we won't. If Isaac dies, I will never speak to you again."

Ramona gave her daughter one final look before leaving the room.

 _"She is right things haven't been the same. But how can watch movies, or paint nails or play board games when I know that a monster could come and take her away from me. Like they took her Padre._

 _But, when I look at Christopher's eyes...No Isaac is not his son. It is not the same thing."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria waited until her madre's footsteps faded away before, climbing off her bed. Unbeknown to both her Madre and abuela, the room had a secret door to a small hidden tunnel, which lead outside. Her abuelo had shown it to her the first time she had stayed there when she was seven. He called it their little secret.

Without another moment to lose she opened the hidden panel and climbed down the thin ladder to the tunnel. She crawled, in the darkness, until finally she could see the faint light of the outdoors. The light grew bigger and bigger until she reached the end. She opened the second panel, and burst free into the open air.

"Well it is about time." Said Braeden the mercenary her abela had hired to kill Isaac if Argent did not follow through. After the Hales had left Maria had run into the Mercenary- literally- and they together they hatched a plan.

"I had to make sure I would not be missed. Is everything ready?"

"Yes. Scott, Stiles. Follow Maria and with for Argent's signal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sword came down.

Isaac closed his eyes. A moment later he heard the sound of silver slicing through bone. But he was still alive and in one piece.

The chain holding him up gave way. He fell to the floor.

"Get up! Isaac!"

He looked up. Argent was standing between him and Kate Argent, fending her off with the sword as she lashed with her claws.

Dazed the young wolf looked around. Arrows flew through the air, hurtling down on unsuspecting hunters. He saw Theo, is torturer lying on the floor. A river of blood pouring from his decapitated neck. He could see Scott and Cora battling the hunters, whilst Stiles seemed to be playing around with some wires.

Two firm hands grabbed under the boy's shoulders and pulled him to his feet. When Isaac looked over his shoulder he could see that it was Derek.

"Derek, get him out of here." Shouted the guardian.

Too weak to hold himself up the teenager collapsed into Hale's arms who lifted him up,and carried him away, like he had done when he had saved him from the alpha pack, two years ago.

"Stay with me Isaac." Said the rare tender voice of Derek.

"Stiles now!" Shouted Scott.

The lights went out.

"Cora!"

Cora followed close behind her brother until they were out of the warehouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is he?" Asked Braeden.

"Not good. Where are Scott and Stiles?"

"They be here any second..."

"Man, that tunnel is tight." The voice came from the entrance to the tunnel.

"Now."

Maria, followed by Stiles, then Scott clambered out of the tunnel.

"Ok. Now is everyone here? Cos I don't you guys, but these rescue missions are getting harder to pull off." Came the matter of fact voice of Stiles.

Scott and Stiles, looked around. Breaden and Derek were hugging-it was the fist time they had seen each-other since being separated by the hunters- Peter was scowling, as if some unknown scheme had been stopped or worse, postponed. Cora was in the truck holding a wet cloth to Isaac's forehead, whilst Lydia..."Lydia!"

"Wait, where is argent?" Maria's question had everyone looking back to the entrance of the tunnel.

"Get Isaac out of here." Scott directed his statement at Derek.

"I not letting you go alone."

"I will go."

"What!" All eyes turned to Stiles.

"I am human. I mean not that you aren't, I...I just meant I can not do the whole change into a wolf or scream thing. Which means they can not kill me."

"He has a point." Said Peter, sending chills down Stiles's spine. Peter had this effect on most of them whenever he haloed to agree with them.

"Derek!" Shrieked Cora. "He is not breathing!"

"And Lydia has the medicine Deaton gave us." Said Scott.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lights were back on. Before the lights went off Kate had overpower her brother and was pointing her weapon at his head.

"Where is he what did you do?"

"What I had too."

"He killed my family. Your family!"

"He is my family.

"No. He is nothing but a monster." Correct Aria

"You are the monsters. Gerard proved that when he tried to kill Melissa McCall."

"Who is Melissa?" Asked Ramona.

"No one. Just the mother of a monster."

"She is one of the ordinary people we swore to protect. Gerard went to her house, and he shot her. Isaac killed him before he could finish the job."

"That is a lie. Our father always stuck to the code."

"Did he? I recall him trying to turn himself into a werewolf so that he wouldn't die from the cancer growing inside him."

"Melissa McCall, is no innocent. She harbours warewolves, and of other monsters."

"You mean, her son and his friends. Ask yourself, it was Maria what would you do?"

"Maria, is one of us. You know the code, she would have to take her own life."

"And if she refused? She is a teenager after all."

"My daughter would do it."

"No."

"Que!"

"Maria is not one of you, and she never will be!"

Unbeknown to the hunters, Lydia had hung back, and was hiding int the entrance to the tunnel. With the hunters attention drawn to the family squabble, she saw her opportunity. The Banchee sprung from her hiding place and let out a mighty scream, knocking all the hunters to the floor, whilst at the same time, summoning Scott, who race down the tunnel, to Lydia's side.

"Get the medicine to Isaac, I will get Argent out of here."

A gun was raised and aimed at Lydia's head. The bullet tore through muscle and flesh. But it was not Lydia's for, Ramona had shot the hunter's leg before he had a chance; giving Lydia time to escape.

Kate Argent sprung on Scott. A second later the we're agar flew trough the air, before hitting a wall, knocking her out.

.

"Take this." Said The huntress handing Chris a gun as she helped hi to his feet. The remainder of the hunters laid on the floor; either unconscious or dazed by Lydia's scream.

"Let's go." Said Scott ushering his allies to the tunnel.

"You betrayed me." The sound of the huntress was little more than croak, but it was enough to make her daughter turn round.

"No. You betrayed me, to ever think that my daughter meant more than some code. And if you ever come after me or that boy you call a monster, I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your head to remind you of the fact."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the long wait. I really appreciate your patience and continued support.

Thank you :)

There will be one more chapter after this one just to wrap things up. I am hopping to have this story finished by the end of the week, if all goes well.


End file.
